Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by taioncassis
Summary: Tyler's having strange dreams that end up with him being hurt in real life. What will the boys do to stop the nightmares and the person behind them? C/T, Ch/T, P/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant. I also got the idea of the title from Stephen King's 'Nightmares and Dreamscapes.'  
_A/N: This is one of the fics I was talking about. I hope you guys like it!!!!_

"Hey Ty! Wait up!" A voice cried from behind the brunette.

Tyler Simms turned around and smiled when he saw his boyfriend run up to him. Caleb slid to a halt, grinning at him, a hint of mischief in his brown eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Tyler asked, smiling.

"_I _didn't do anything." Caleb said, "_Reid_ told me to do it."

"So that makes you innocent?" Tyler questioned.

Caleb nodded his head before Reid and Pogue finally ran over to them.

"Excellent execution of the plan Cay, I don't think I've ever seen Provost Higgins that red." Reid said, laughing.

Tyler's eyes widened as he looked at Caleb. The look on his face screamed at Caleb to explain to him what he'd just done.

"Reid had the idea of throwing water balloons filled with toilet water at Aaron and his cronies." Caleb said, "So we did just that, but we didn't count on Provost Higgins coming out right after them."

Pogue laughed loudly as Caleb grinned.

"What happened to my responsible boyfriend?" Tyler asked, "No more hanging out with Reid and Pogue for you."

"Ah but Ma, the boy's a natural." Reid whined.

"He used to hate doing things like that until he started hanging out with you Reid." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"That was before I'd actually experienced it." Caleb said, as he wrapped his arms around Tyler, "Don't be mad at me."

Tyler sighed as he leaned into Caleb's embrace.

"Fine whatever. Yell at me for doing pranks and then two weeks later you're doing them yourself." Tyler said, "Anyways, we need to get to English Lit."

Caleb nodded as he let go of Tyler, opting to take his hand instead. He led them towards the English hallway, ignoring the scathing glare that Aaron sent them.

As they entered, their English teacher grinned at them. Mrs. Elis was an awesome teacher. You had to actually try to fail her class in order to fail. She gave the assignment and when you finished it you could talk for the rest of the class period.

When the bell rang all the student's were in their seats. Caleb and Pogue sitting a row above Reid and Tyler.

"Alright class today we're going to have a free day. I don't feel like teaching really because of my voice, so keep it low, and yes Mr. Abbot you can move around as you please." Mrs. Elis said her voice hoarse and cutting in and out.

The class moved as one as people moved to sit next to their friends. Caleb moved next to Tyler, as Pogue and Reid sat on the table.

"Oh by the way Cay, I loved the flowers you sent me yesterday, they were gorgeous." Tyler said, grinning.

"Yeah, I helped put them in a vase, that sucked by the way. You needed to warn me so I could've skipped out on it." Reid said, as Tyler hit the blonde's leg.

Caleb blinked at the two then looked at Tyler.

"I didn't send you any flowers Ty."

Tyler glanced back at Caleb in confusion.

"The card had C on it though." Tyler said, as Caleb shrugged.

"It wasn't me Baby Boy."

"Then who would've sent me flowers Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Aww Baby Boy has a secret admirer." Pogue said, as Reid snickered.

"What do ya know; Baby Boy has someone more romantic than his boyfriend."

"It's not funny Reid; you know that kind of stuff scares me." Tyler said, shuddering, "What about last week, I got chocolates, did you send them?"

"No, the only thing I sent you was that invitation for our first date."

"That was nine months ago." Tyler said, "Well that's comforting."

Caleb moved his chair over, making Tyler lean against him.

"Whoever it is is just crushing on you I'm sure." Caleb reassured.

"No, it's comforting that you haven't sent me anything besides an invitation to our first date Caleb." Tyler said, sitting up and turning to Caleb, "I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh, Baby Boy after everything with Chase I wasn't really thinking of sending romantic things, I was thinking more along the lines of I'm happy to be alive and I'm happy you are too."

"What Cay fails to add into the mix is 'Can we please not try to make babies and just bump uglies.'" Reid said, as Caleb glared at him.

"I'll have you know asshole that Tyler and I haven't had sex yet." Caleb snapped.

The brunette blushed as he looked down as Reid looked at them incredulously.

"You've been dating for nine months though!"

"Not everyone's a slut like you Reid." Pogue said, patting the boy on the back.

Reid pushed Pogue off the table, smirking, while he relished in the grunt of pain that escaped the older boy.

"We're waiting for the right moment." Caleb said, as Reid laughed.

"There is no right moment---" Reid was cut off by Pogue's hand.

"Quit while you're ahead Reid." Pogue commented, as Tyler chuckled.

"He wasn't even ahead." Tyler said, leaning back against Caleb.

Reid stuck his tongue out at Tyler, who just smirked at him.

"Simms: 3, Garwin: 0. Reid, you're off your game." Pogue said, as Reid rolled his eyes.

"At least I got game to begin with."

"We aren't getting into that again are we?" Tyler asked laughing with Caleb.

"I got game---"

"Oh shut up!" Caleb and Tyler chorused, making both of their friends glare at them.

The bell finally rang for the last day of school as they stood up.

"Remember guys, you don't have class tomorrow. Parent-teacher conferences." Mrs. Elis said, as the students howled with excitement.

"Let's see…Caleb's mom will show up, so will Pogue's…so will Reid's." Tyler said, as Caleb frowned.

"Your mom might show up Ty."

"No, she'll make Gorman come. Like she has for the last five years." Tyler sighed, as they packed their things.

They walked down the stairs to the floor, waving at Mrs. Elis as they left.

"Hey Danvers, stop touching the fag around us." Aaron Abbot said, as Tyler sighed.

"I don't think I will, and his name's Tyler." Caleb snapped.

"Aw, defending his bitch."

Tyler rolled his eyes, dragging Caleb away from Aaron.

"Aaron, when you come up with a decent insult, I'll let Caleb pound your face in, ok?" Tyler said, seeing the incredulous look Aaron gave him.

Pogue and Reid glared at the boy for another minute before following their friends. They walked to the parking lot, Tyler and Caleb going towards the mustang. Caleb was finally calm once they'd reached the car, grabbing Tyler by the waist and pulling the brunette against him.

"Hey Ty, wanna spend the night?" Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear.

The brunette shuddered pleasantly as he nodded his head. A smile on his face before Reid and Pogue came over.

"Alright boys, what are we doing tonight?" Reid asked, "Nicky's is out of the question since it doesn't open again until tomorrow. Those evil bastards."

"Sorry that they had a plumbing problem Reid." Pogue commented, rolling his eyes.

"Point is, what're we doing?" Reid asked.

"We could hang at Caleb's until you guys feel like going home, if you go home at all." Tyler said, as Caleb nodded.

"Sounds fine with me."

"Why do we always go to Cay's?" Reid asked.

"Because my mom and stepfather are assholes, your parents don't let us play video games, but instead make us look at baby pictures, and Pogue's parents coo over us still being close together until we want to rip our ears out." Tyler explained, making the other boys laugh.

"Too true, too true." Reid agreed, "Whose car we taking?"

"Caleb's obviously you idiot." Pogue said, rolling his eyes, "Because we are spending the night."

Caleb sighed as he looked at Tyler.

"Fine, but don't bitch if I sleep with Caleb." Tyler said, seeing the other two boys snicker.

"It's not like we haven't seen you guys do heavy petting." Reid said, as he got in the back of the mustang.

Pogue hopped in on the other side, as Caleb opened the passenger door for Tyler. The brunette slid in, as Caleb shut the door. The black haired boy hit Reid upside the head and then Pogue as soon as he got to the other side.

"Just because the top is down, doesn't mean you can jump in the back. You'll hurt the interior and then I'll be pissed." Caleb said.

The two boys snickered as Caleb sped out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Caleb's they decided it would be wise to pick up dinner, since none of them felt like cooking. Deciding on Chinese, since it was on the way to Caleb's. Reid and Pogue holding the containers full of food while Caleb and Tyler fought over the music.

"No, I'm driving and I want to listen to old rock." Caleb said, as Tyler pouted.

"But Caleb, I really want to listen to the alternative station." Tyler said, and you could hear the pout as Caleb finally relented.

Tyler smiled as he turned the station, Caleb hearing Reid mutter something about being whipped. The older boy rolled his eyes as he pulled into the driveway to his house. He entered the code as the gates opened. Caleb drove slowly into the driveway, stopping in front of the door.

The four Sons got out as they walked up the steps. They entered the house laughing at a joke Reid had told. Evelyn came out of the study, looking at the four boys with a raised brow.

"Do I even want to ask?" Evelyn asked, as the others shook their heads.

Caleb held out a box of food to his mother who shook her head.

"I've already eaten dear." Evelyn said, "If you'll excuse me I need to make a call. It was good seeing you boys."

"Good seeing you too Mrs. Danvers." Tyler said, as the other two boys nodded.

Caleb smirked as they walked up the stairs, watching his boyfriend's butt shamelessly, hearing Pogue and Reid snicker from behind him.

As they entered Caleb's room, Reid and Pogue put the containers of food down, sitting on the floor and setting up to play video games as Tyler sat on Caleb's bed.

Caleb walked over and sat next to Tyler, watching the boys begin to play their game. Tyler shivered when Caleb's hand ghosted up his arm. Tyler looked at Caleb who was staring at the game in interest. The brunette huffed as Caleb sneaked a glance at the other boy.

"Later love." Caleb whispered in Tyler's ear, seeing the younger boy grin.

The rest of the night was spent eating Chinese and watching movies that were coming on TV. Reid and Pogue finally decided it was time to have a competition to see who could win more games of Super Mario.

Tyler yawned as he looked at the clock, his eyes widening when he saw it was one in the morning.

Caleb looked over too as he watched Tyler kick his shoes off and lay down on one of the pillows.

"Hey Reid, Pogue, it's getting late. We can finish this up tomorrow." Caleb said, seeing the two look at him and then Tyler.

A knowing look crossed Reid's face as the blonde turned the game system and TV off before standing. He helped Pogue stand up as they walked out after saying night, and closing the door behind them.

Caleb slid out of his pants and crawled up the bed to Tyler, who looked up at him.

"Hello." Tyler said, as Caleb kissed his neck.

Tyler shifted a bit, letting out a breathy moan when Caleb's hands danced up his sides.

"You're too tired to enjoy this." Caleb said when the brunette yawned again.

Tyler shook his head, before nodding. No sense in lying about it. Caleb chuckled as he turned the light off.

Tyler relaxed as Caleb's arm wrapped around his stomach. Falling into a deep sleep.

Tyler knew he was dreaming because of one thing. In the real world, the walls aren't covered in black smoke. The brunette bit his lip as he walked down one hallway and down another.

Stopping when he saw Chase Collins in front of him. The boy looked up with a grin on his face.

"Hey there Baby Boy."

Tyler fought to roll his eyes as he walked past Chase. The older boy catching Tyler's arm, nails digging into his skin. Tyler let out a sound of pain, before yanking his arm out of Chase's grip.

"How have you been Tyler?" Chase asked.

"I was great until I saw you."

Chase put his hand over his heart, looking hurt.

"That pains me Tyler."

"Good, it was supposed to." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

He remembered having a dream with Chase in it before. It was nine months ago, after Chase had gone missing. Dream Chase was a lot less harmful than real Chase.

"Whatever." Tyler said, turning and walking away.

Letting out a yelp when Chase grabbed his hair, forcing him into a wall.

"Let go." Tyler demanded.

"Don't think so love, you see, I'm back for revenge. And considering how you dumped my ass, I think you're the perfect candidate. The fact that you're the youngest, and the one they protect the most, are both bonuses." Chase said, turning the brunette.

Tyler glared at Chase before saying, "Okay, honestly, this is just a dream, you aren't real, and when I wake up I'm going to be eating breakfast with the boys."

Chase grinned before revealing a knife.

"Let's see how real it is then."

The older boy slashed at Tyler's arm, making the younger boy cry out in pain. He tried to jerk away from Chase, who was gripping him in a vice grip.

"Doesn't it feel real?"

Tyler glared, "Dreams can feel real, but that doesn't mean they are."

Chase smiled before Tyler screamed in agony. It felt like he was on fire from the inside out. The boy thought he'd rip his vocal chords apart from how loud he was screaming.

When Chase let off, Tyler was panting and glaring at the older boy.

"You know this isn't how you treat an ex." Tyler said mockingly.

Chase glared as Tyler felt the exact same pain but increased. He tried to grip onto something, but found nothing to grab onto. He was finding it hard to breathe.

Breathe in. Breathe out. He had to think that in order to breathe.

Chase let up again, as Tyler slumped to the floor.

He officially hated dreams right now. Especially ones that featured a certain ex-boyfriend that he wanted to forget.

"Now, do you want to rethink that whole, this is only a dream."

"Sorry Chase, but it is. When I wake up, this won't be here." Tyler panted, holding up his arm.

"Think again love." Chase said, digging the knife into Tyler's other arm.

The brunette screamed in pain, trying to get away from Chase. The older boy kept yanking him back, ignoring Tyler's screams.

When he was straddling the boy, he started petting Tyler's tear streaked face.

"Just know this. I'm coming back for you." Chase said.

Tyler heard voices but they were faint. They were yelling at him to wake up. He could hear the fear in the voices.

Chase got off of Tyler, who scrambled backwards, gripping his arms. Chase smirked at him moving closer.

This wasn't a dream anymore, it'd passed that line far ago. This was a full fledged nightmare. Tyler wanted…no he needed to wake up from this hell hole of a dream his subconscious had cooked up.

Chase kneeled until he was at Tyler's height.

"This isn't a dream Tyler, how many times do I need to reiterate that?"

Tyler kicked the boy in the knee cap, enjoying the yelp that came from Chase. The older boy recovering quickly, slapping Tyler across the face.

The brunette's head snapped to the right, before a glare settled on his face. He shot up and tried to punch Chase, who caught his fist. He pushed the boy against the wall, his hand ghosting over the top of his pants. A devilish smirk worked its way onto Chase's face, as Tyler kicked at him.

"Knock it off Chase!" Tyler screamed, before feeling that fiery sensation again.

More tears leaked out of his eyes before he heard the voices more clearly.

Caleb….Caleb was yelling at him to wake up. He was trying to damnit.

When Chase pulled away from him, Tyler felt the strange sensation of being lifted off the ground.

His eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed. Seeing the boys around him, along with Mrs. Danvers looking at him in worry and fear.

When the brunette felt something sticky, he looked down.

His arms were cut open.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a dream. It was a real nightmare. It was an actual torture…session with Chase. He wasn't lying in the dream…it was real.

It wasn't a dream.

Chase was still alive then. That was the only way he'd been able to actually hurt him. But if Chase was alive, that meant he was coming back.

Coming back for revenge and him. Revenge on the Sons of Ipswich for trying to kill him and he was coming for Tyler because the brunette had dumped the psycho.

The brunette was avoiding the eyes of the Sons and Evelyn, as Reid tried to heal his wounds, quickly finding out that for some reason he couldn't. Reid kept looking at Caleb, for some explanation, seeing the oldest not even looking at the blonde, only at Tyler.

"How is that possible?" Reid finally asked, as they cleaned Tyler's cuts and bandaged them.

"I don't know." Caleb said, "Ty, why don't you rest a little?"

But Tyler didn't want to go back to sleep. He was scared to. Caleb knew that he wouldn't want to go to sleep after waking up to find his arms a bloody mess.

Chase could hurt him in his dreams. When he was asleep he was completely vulnerable to the older boy. Chase could do anything in those dreams and they would happen to him in real life. Tyler had to suppress a shudder at that thought. It was frightening.

He couldn't wake up. He couldn't defend himself. There was no way to fight Chase in the realm of sleeping. The nightmares would get worse. Tyler knew they would; there was no way they wouldn't.

Chase was pissed off at him. Mad at Tyler for dumping him, but the brunette was within his rights. His boyfriend had been a psychopath wanting to kill Caleb. And Caleb was his older brother, his friend, his boyfriend…

Caleb.

The brunette looked at Caleb, who was staring at the younger boy in worry. Tyler averted his gaze, not wanting to look at his boyfriend.

"What happened Tyler?" Reid asked.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders at them. He couldn't tell them. They wouldn't believe him, and if they did it would still be bad.

Caleb would get scared.

Reid was ascending soon, in less than a week's time. The blonde would want to go kill the boy now, when he was too weak to fight the older boy.

Pogue was still recovering from the injuries Chase had left him with. He wouldn't want to go on a rampage with Reid and Caleb if it involved Chase…or would he?

And he, Tyler, was getting used to dating Caleb. The oldest of the brothers; the one who looked after all of them.

"Don't give me this shit Tyler, we need to know what happened!" Caleb snapped.

What had happened? Chase had never attacked him in his dreams before. He usually just taunted him and talked to him. He never actually tried to hurt him. What had made this night so special?

He was too weak to do it before. This time Tyler did shiver.

"Tyler, please Baby Boy, we wanna help." Reid begged.

Tyler at some point had begged Chase to stop. He didn't like pain and that's all Chase had delivered in the dream. Chase knew that Tyler didn't do well with pain. That he couldn't handle it being done to him or to other people.

Tyler's mind felt broken and chopped. Like instead of cutting Tyler's arms, he cut the boys mind. He might as well have. This was all too confusing.

"Tyler!"

The brunette hadn't realized he had started crying again.

"I-It was Chase…he was in my dream…I thought it was just that…a dream…but I guess not….I'm sorry for ignoring you guys."

No he wasn't. He hated when the boys worried about him. They always overreacted over things and he didn't want that to happen this time, but he knew they needed to know.

"A-Are you sure?" Caleb asked in shock.

"Yeah…same egotistical grin and psychopathic smirk."

Reid rubbed the brunette's back as Evelyn finished up his arms.

Caleb's mom left the room after that, knowing the boys needed to talk.

"Shit…what'd he say?" Pogue asked.

Tyler shook his head, looking back down.

"He's coming back…for revenge…for me."

"Why you?" Reid asked.

"Because I used to date him." Tyler said, "When I found out he was one of us and trying to hurt Caleb….I broke up with him. He didn't like that at all."

Reid looked at him incredulously.

"But he reeks of asshole." Reid said, "Assholes are like…naughty in your book or something…besides me that is."

Tyler snorted chancing a look at Caleb who still looked shocked.

"When you're the baby of the Sons of Ipswich, people know that you have to have balls to talk to me. Because the other three will jump on you for trying to de-purify the youngest or some bullshit like that." Tyler said, "You guys were paranoid as hell."

Reid snickered before seeing Caleb look at Tyler seriously.

"Did he say when?"

Tyler shook his head, seeing Caleb groan.

"This is not good guys."

"Really? I thought we could have a welcome back and feel free to kill us party." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"If he's coming back for revenge, then he's going to hit Tyler, and hit him hard." Caleb said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

He pulled Tyler into his lap, the brunette melting in the embrace. Curling into Caleb as the boy rested his chin on Tyler's shoulder.

"What are we going to do Cay?" Pogue asked.

"We'll warn Sarah and Kate about it. We have the upper hand of Chase not knowing what's happened the last nine months." Caleb said.

"If he comes, we've got to tone down the PDA by a lot." Tyler said, hearing Caleb sigh.

"Also means we'll have to take more insults from Aaron and his boys."

"Leave Aaron to me." Reid said, grinning, "If I kick his ass at pool, he won't say a damn word."

Caleb nodded his head, sliding his eyes shut.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet." Tyler said softly.

Caleb nodded his head again.

"What you want to do then Baby Boy?"

Tyler shrugged as he leaned closer into Caleb.

"I'm really scared you guys." Tyler said honestly.

Pogue sat on the bed next to the two, rubbing Tyler's leg.

"We won't let him hurt you if we can stop it Ty." Pogue promised.

They knew not to promise each other they wouldn't get hurt. Chase was stronger than any of them. He was equal to Caleb in power, but even then it was a toss up.

"I won't let him hurt you if I can help it Tyler." Caleb said seriously.

The brunette nodded his head, letting Caleb lay them back down.

"You don't have to sleep, just try to find that nice place." Caleb said, "Like when you meditate, you know, center yourself."

Tyler felt someone Use as a blanket was put over him and Caleb. It was cool against his heated skin as he snuggled into Caleb.

The older boy wrapped an arm around Tyler, pulling him closer.

"I love you Tyler, and I promise I'll protect you to the best of my ability." Caleb promised.

"Yeah Ty, and I'll protect you too." Reid said, pushing hair behind the boy's ear.

"Me too Tyler." Pogue said.

The brunette grinned at his friends, feeling Caleb's hand rub his back. He felt so tired. Like he could fall asleep right now and not wake up for weeks.

"Go to sleep Tyler. We'll be here when you wake up. We're not going anywhere." Reid said.

"We'll wake you up if the dreams get too much." Pogue added.

"And we'll protect you from the outside world." Caleb said in his ear.

Tyler felt blessed to have such good friends. But considering the Covenant and one being his boyfriend, he guessed it didn't really matter. They were brothers in arms.

They would still protect him from Chase.

And even if they couldn't, they'd save him from Chase.

Tyler just wanted to know when the boy was coming. He didn't like waiting, and he grew impatient when something inevitable wanted to happen, and prolonged coming. It was torturous to wait on it.

That was the last thing Tyler thought before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later during classes, Reid tried to keep Tyler up. Poking the brunette, slapping him with a book, anything to keep him up. And the brunette was starting to get catty. He had already smacked, scratched, and bitten Reid in the past three classes. Needless to say that Reid didn't feel guilty for hitting the brunette to keep him awake anymore.

Tyler smacked the blonde's hand away when Reid tried to shake him awake.

"Hey Simms, what happened to your wrist? Life getting to difficult for you?" Aaron hissed.

Reid's eyes narrowed as he turned on Aaron.

"Shut up Abbot, you don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about." Reid snapped.

Aaron rolled his eyes, yelping when something hard hit his head. He looked at the desk to see an apple. When he looked around, his eyes landed on Caleb and Pogue, who were both glaring at him. Pogue holding up an orange while Caleb was wielding a bottle of apple juice.

Aaron turned to the front, making Reid and Tyler both snicker.

When the bell rang they got up to leave. Letting Aaron go down first, before following behind him.

"You okay for English?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, knowing Mrs. Elis, we won't be doing anything."

Caleb chuckled as they left the room. They walked to the courtyard for their five minute break.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight Tyler?" Caleb asked, as the boy shrugged.

"I don't know. I tried to last night, but I was too scared about Chase being in them."

Caleb sighed as he sat down, leaning against the tree. Reid and Pogue sitting on one of the branches. Tyler sat with Caleb, curling into the boy.

"You're so comfy Cay." Tyler said, yawning.

Caleb's eyes softened before he motioned for Reid to get closer.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Go ask Mrs. Elis if we can have class out in the courtyard. Explain what's been going on with Tyler. How he can't sleep right now because of bad nightmares." Caleb said, as Reid nodded.

Tyler's breathing was evening out, meaning he was nearing sleep. Caleb knew Chase wouldn't try anything at school. He may be insane, but he didn't want to expose them either.

He'd rather kill the Covenant himself.

Reid walked towards the English classroom as Pogue got off the branch, sitting next to Caleb.

"Do you think he'll stay asleep?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know. I hope he does." Caleb said, petting the brunette's back.

Tyler shifted on the boys chest, rolling over and his breath evening again. Reid walked out with Mrs. Elis and the rest of the English class, going over to Caleb.

"Another free day because her voice still is bad." Reid explained quickly.

Mrs. Elis looked over at Tyler with a worried look on her face before sitting down and grading papers.

"We've got to think of a way to keep Chase out of Tyler's dreams."

The other two nodded their heads.

"We could check the book after class." Reid whispered.

"I'd like to do that too. Gorman could probably put up a barrier around the house so Chase can't get in his dreams." Caleb said.

"I agree." Pogue said.

The other boys nodded in agreement before Tyler moaned. His eyes fluttered open the other boys sighing.

He'd been asleep for ten minutes at least.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you guys." Tyler said, as Caleb sighed.

"It's okay Tyler; you're safe here to sleep." Caleb said, "If you want to you can go back asleep."

The brunette nodded his head, before lying back on Caleb. The black haired boy running his hands through Tyler's hair, hearing and feeling the boy falling to sleep.

"We've got to think of something you guys. Tyler can't do this everyday." Caleb said, seeing the other boys nod.

"We'll think of something Caleb." Reid said.

The black haired boy nodded, still running his fingers through Tyler's hair. He promised himself that if he dated Tyler, he'd protect the boy more than he had. And so far he was sucking in that department.

What did Chase want with Tyler? Did the older boy really think Tyler would leave Caleb for him? Because the brunette wouldn't.

"Do you think Chase is going to come back Cay?" Pogue asked.

Caleb looked at Pogue quickly before shrugging.

"I have no idea." Caleb said, "Most likely since he's been sending Tyler dreams."

"God I wish he'd stop that." Reid said.

"I do too Reid." Caleb said, "I've never seen Tyler like this before….none of us has."

The boys looked at Tyler who was sleeping soundly, the rise and fall of his chest soothing to them in a way it shouldn't have.

"Do you think Coach will make him swim tomorrow?" Pogue asked.

Caleb's eyes widened at the remembrance of swim practice tomorrow.

"Probably, the only reason he doesn't let anyone swim is when they have a broken bone." Caleb said, "Which means we definitely need to make him get sleep tonight, or during school tomorrow."

"They won't care if we explain to them what's going on." Reid said, seeing Caleb nod.

"Okay, so tomorrow morning one of us needs to come early, most likely me, or Pogue since you sleep late Reid, and we'll go to each of our teachers and explain."

"The only teacher that will care will be Mr. Edwin." Pogue said, "He's such a hard ass he might not even care."

"Yeah but Tyler's his favorite student, so he might make an exception." Reid said.

The other two nodded, all three hoping their plan might work.

Tyler shifted again as Caleb moved them to a more comfortable position.

Aaron walked over with a sneer.

"Aww look at the two cozy fags."

Reid growled, "Okay, that's it."

Pogue grabbing the blonde boy by his jacket, Aaron taking a few steps back.

"Mr. Abbot, I'd suggest you get back over to your friends." Mrs. Elis called to the boy in a hoarse voice.

Aaron let a grunt leave him before stomping back over to his friends. Pogue yanking on Reid's jacket, causing the other boy fall and sit next to Caleb. Pogue sat down in front of Reid, seeing the blonde watch Aaron's every move.

"One day someone's going to kick Aaron's ass, and I'm going to be there with a video camera recording the whole damn thing."

The other two laughed softly at that, watching Tyler again.

"Okay so it's decided. We go look at the Book of Damnation after school and let Tyler sleep, and then tomorrow we explain to the teachers that if Tyler falls asleep it's because of sleeping problems, correct?"

"Right, because Tyler doesn't need to drown in the pool." Reid said, nodding.

"We might want to tell Coach just in case." Pogue said.

Caleb nodded his head tiredly, as his hands moved from Tyler's hair to the brunette's arm.

"I just hope there's something in the book to stop it." Reid said sadly.

"If not, then we'll have to think of something else."

"Going to Chase might help." Pogue said.

"I know that, but we also don't know where the hell he is." Caleb snapped.

Pogue nodded grudgingly as Caleb's eyes slid shut. He was exhausted as well, worried to death about Tyler, who tossed and turned in his bed all night last night. Never being able to sleep, just getting on that edge, which made him more tired than rested.

"We're going to make sure we kill him this time, understand me?" Caleb asked in a whisper.

Pogue and Reid both nodded their heads sharply. They both agreed because Chase was evil and needed to die. He continued to hurt their Baby Boy, and he'd pay for it.

The bell rang a few minutes later, signaling the end of the day. Tyler getting woken up long enough for them to make it to the Danvers' old colony house.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Sons had reached the colony house, Tyler was asleep again. Caleb carried the brunette inside, Gorman already waiting on them. Caleb laid the boy down on the couch, nodding to Gorman as the boys went downstairs.

Caleb went over to where the book was, pulling it out.

"Take other spell books and try to find something, okay?" Caleb asked, seeing two affirmative nods.

Reid pulled out another book, while Pogue went to the other side of the room, pulling another out.

Caleb opened the Book of Damnation, scanning the pages to find anything that could help his lover. He flipped a page tenderly, as he glared at the book.

Date of births, date of deaths, date of executions. Nothing about going into people's dreams and hurting them. Twenty minutes into looking, Reid slammed his book shut.

"Alright, honestly, we're not going to find anything in these books." Reid snapped.

"You don't know that!" Caleb shouted.

"Yes I do! Our Covenant would _never_ develop that kind of magic. We never Use on each other or others unless the situation calls for it." Reid said, "John Putnam would develop it, and that's probably why Chase can do it."

Pogue sighed, shutting his own book.

"Maybe Gorman would know what book to look in." Pogue said gently.

Caleb slammed the Book of Damnation, walking up the stairs. He walked into the living room where Gorman was shielding Tyler.

"Gorman do you know which of the books downstairs would have a protection spell on sleeping? Or the spell that can let Chase do it?"

Gorman looked at Caleb before standing up.

"No I don't. I'm pretty sure none of the books downstairs would have a counter spell for it."

"Then what are we supposed to do about Tyler? We can't let him just wake up every morning with new bruises and cuts!"

"Well then you need to come up with a better plan for Tyler's sake." Gorman said, "I can only shield him from Chase for so long before that damn boy breaks through."

Caleb groaned before going back downstairs. Reid and Pogue were sitting in their seats, looking at Caleb.

"Gorman says he doesn't think there is any counter spell that could help us." Caleb said, running a hand over his face.

"We can let Tyler sleep here, since Gorman can shield---"

"He told us to think of a better plan because he can only shield from Chase for so long." Caleb said.

Reid groaned before peeking out through his eyes.

"This sucks boys." Reid said, as Pogue stood up.

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do."

Reid finally looked at the other two.

"If I were Chase---"

"Thank God you aren't." Caleb put in, before Reid glared.

"Let me finish, I'm trying to think like the psycho." Reid snapped, "Now in all honesty, if I were Chase, I'd fuck around with Tyler's head a little before I came back. Because fucking around with him doesn't only affect him, it affects all of us as a whole. Now, if I came back after getting my ass handed to me by Mr. Goody Too Shoes over there, I'd be furious as hell. Now if I somehow found out that Mr. Shoes was fuck---dating my ex-boyfriend who I was infatuated with to the point of Swimfan*, I'd be insanely pissed and jealous. And then I'd go on rampage that would make the last one I went on like child's play."

Caleb shuddered before saying, "Don't do that again."

"I'm not finished." Reid said, "Now we all know that Chase wants Tyler back, but we don't know the exact extremes Chase will go to, to ensure that Tyler stays his. He could threaten to kill all of us, hell, he could threaten to kill all of us and our families, and we wouldn't be able to stop Tyler from saying yes. Now to make sure Tyler stays well on his word, Chase might do something twice as insane, and then we'll have to figure out a way to save Tyler. Now, I'm all for beating the hell out of Chase, but until I ascend I'm going to be all but useless against him. And we don't know when he's coming back. So now the question is, what in the fuck is our plan going to be?"

Pogue shivered saying, "I'm so glad you're on our side Reid."

Reid smirked, "I am too."

"I think the only plan we can do is protect Tyler." Caleb said tiredly.

"Because that worked so well with Sarah right?" Reid said, "Yeah, because she didn't just _slip_ away from us, right Cay?"

The black haired boy glared at Reid.

"Look asshole, at least I'm giving suggestions!" Caleb yelled.

"Well your suggestion is stupid!"

"Well it's better than not giving any!"

"I--"

"Shut up!" Pogue screamed over both of them, causing them to both look at Pogue in shock, "This is not helping anything. This is only making us fight each other, which isn't good in any case. Now if you guys want to talk about this like the adults we are, then I suggest not letting Tyler do anything by himself."

"But--"

"You guys didn't look at Sarah for a few minutes, that's why she got caught." Pogue said, "We know better now, so we know to look at him and not take our eyes away."

"I still think it's---" Reid cut off when they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Tyler." Caleb breathed, rushing up the stairs.

The other two members chased after him. They all ran into the living room, seeing Tyler seize up.

"Oh God." Caleb said, moving past a shocked Gorman.

He took hold of Tyler, who started screaming again.

"Pogue! Get his legs! Reid, go get the first aid kit!" Caleb yelled over the screams, as Tyler's arm reopened, blood flowing out of the cuts.

"Oh God…" Reid stood rooted to the spot, as Pogue took Tyler's legs.

"Reid!" Caleb screamed at the blonde, who looked at Caleb with fear in his eyes, "Christ, Pogue go get the first aid kit!"

The biker jumped up and ran to get the kit. Reid still standing there in shock. Gorman moved to grab Tyler's legs, the boy kicking out with tears cascading down his face.

"Stop!" Tyler screamed, "Oh God….stop it!"

Caleb felt his own eyes water, as he gripped Tyler, who was trying to get out of the death grip he was in.

"Get off of me….stop….I….oh God!" Tyler yelled, before he started choking.

Reid's eyes widened before Pogue ran back in with the first aid kit.

"He's choking!" Pogue cried out, moving to Tyler, "Caleb push air into his mouth."

The black haired leader nodded before putting his mouth to Tyler's and forcing air into the boy's mouth. They could already see bruises starting to form on the youngest boy's neck. The boy still gasping for air.

Reid finally moved over to the boy, leaning down and whispering something in his ear. As soon as Reid backed away, Tyler was able to breathe. He was silent for a few more moments before screaming again, shooting up and clutching his left arm. Tyler's blue eyes were wide as he looked at each person.

He was panting and sweating as he hugged Reid.

"Thanks for the suggestion." Tyler said, "Even if it hurt like hell."

Reid hugged the younger boy tightly.

"No problem. I thought if it worked in the movies it _could_ work in real life." Reid said, "How'd you do it?"

Tyler pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, showing the cut that was there. Reid's eyes widened before he put his hand on the wound.

"Reid, that didn't work la--" Before the words left Caleb's mouth, the cut had started to heal.

"That makes no sense. When we tried the other night it wouldn't heal." Pogue said.

Reid glanced at the wound before realization dawned on his face.

"It's because Chase didn't cause that wound….Tyler did it to himself." Reid said.

"This is seriously hurting my head. So we can't heal the wounds Chase causes, but we can heal the ones that Tyler causes?" Pogue asked, receiving a nod.

"Hand me the peroxide and some gauze." Reid said, as Caleb situated Tyler to lean against him again.

Gorman watched the four boys as they cleaned Tyler's cuts, wondering just how powerful Chase really was.

*-Swimfan is a movie about a girl stalking a guy she sleeps with, and the movie is insane.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler had refused to sleep for two more days after that. Coach had even let the brunette sit out at practice, seeing how exhausted the boy looked. And now here they were in their first class of Thursday morning. Tyler looking worse as every hour passed.

"_Mr. Simms_ what is the main component in dynamite?" Mr. Quinton asked, as Tyler looked at him blearily.

"Nitroglycerin." Tyler said slowly, seeing his teacher nod.

As soon as he turned, Tyler's head was on the desk. The tell tale bags showing the boy hadn't slept in a while. Tyler sighed as his eyes drifted shut.

He was walking around in the darkness now. He knew he was asleep again, after yelling at himself not to.

He saw Chase in front of him, and sighed tiredly.

"I'm in the middle of class Chase." Tyler said softly.

"I know." Chase said, grinning.

The brunette just stood there before Chase pushed him against the wall, a tiny groan of pain escaping Tyler.

"But don't worry; I just want to have a little chat." Chase said, smirking as his hands ghosted over Tyler's pants.

The brunette tried to push himself into the wall; Chase pushed himself against the younger boy.

"Get away from me Chase." Tyler growled.

"No can do Baby Boy."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Tyler asked, his voice strained.

"Because you betrayed me Tyler. Remember, you told me that you would never leave me, and you did. This is payback." Chase snapped.

"I was drunk when I said that Chase!" Tyler snapped back, "And you tried to kill two of my best friends, I think that warrants for a break up, psycho!"

Chase punched the boy, enjoying the whimper that escaped his lips.

"Want to say something nice to me Tyler?" Chase asked, before yelping when Tyler stomped on his foot.

"Yeah go to hell." Tyler said, hearing Reid telling him to wake up.

Chase grabbed Tyler before slamming the brunette's head into the wall. Tyler groaned softly before kicking at Chase, who grabbed his leg. The older boy raised a brow before Tyler pushed his leg down sharply, causing Chase to lose the grip on it. Tyler brought the boys head down, wincing at the crunch he heard.

"That fucking hurt, love."

"Don't call me that Chase. I don't love you and you fucking disgust me!" Tyler snarled.

Chase pushed Tyler against the wall again, smirking, "Will I be even more disgusting to you when I fuck you instead of your precious fucking Caleb?"

Tyler's eyes widened, "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"But I'd be your first."

"It'd be rape."

"Simple spell can change that." Chase said, grinning insanely.

Tyler jerked out of Chase's grip, stumbling away from the boy in shock.

When the brunette heard Caleb's voice, he bit down on his own arm, wincing and then screaming when Chase tried to stab him.

Tyler shot up from his spot on the desk, screaming as he got out of his chair, hitting the wall to the chairs behind them, his eyes opening and seeing the class looking at him in shock. Reid was staring at him with wide eyes, and Tyler jumped when he felt someone grip his shoulder. He looked and saw Caleb, who looked scared.

Tyler's eyes filled with tears as he started to cry, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to talk to him, failing as he fell into Caleb, who grabbed the younger boy. Tyler was mumbling something incoherently, Caleb catching bits and pieces of it, as he stared at Tyler.

"I can't….he wouldn't….I don't want to….why is he doing this to me…I won't…I want to go home now." Tyler said, the tears spilling over, as Caleb held him, both boys slowly falling to the ground.

The black haired boy seeing their teacher crouch next to them, worry in his eyes. Reid and Pogue looking at Tyler in shock. They hadn't even noticed the boy had fallen asleep.

"Mr. Simms, are you alright?" Mr. Quinton asked softly.

Tyler shook his head, as Mr. Quinton looked at the clock.

"Would you like to leave class early?"

Tyler nodded his head, gripping onto Caleb and Reid.

"Mr. Danvers, Mr. Garwin, can you--"

Caleb and Reid nodded as they helped Tyler up, "Mr. Quinton…can Pogue--"

"Of course, Mr. Parry, you may go as well." Mr. Quinton said, as he looked at Tyler in concern.

The brunette never cried over anything, especially in the middle of class. And it was a known thing that Mr. Quinton favored the Sons of Ipswich because they always came to class. Even Reid, who usually skipped every other class, came to Mr. Quinton's class.

Pogue nodded as he gathered his and Caleb's stuff, snatching up Reid and Tyler's things as they left the startled classroom.

Tyler sat down on a table in the courtyard, Caleb sitting behind him.

"What happened Tyler?" Caleb asked, as Tyler shook his head.

"Ty, come on." Pogue said, as Reid stood in front of Tyler.

"Baby Boy, look at me." Reid said, as Tyler looked straight in Reid's eyes, the blonde shuddering at the blank look Tyler was giving him, "What did Chase do?"

Tyler's bottom lip quivered as he shook his head.

"Yes Baby Boy, tell me what happened." Reid said, seeing the careful looks Pogue and Caleb threw him.

Tyler muttered something quietly, as Reid tilted his head.

"Baby Boy, speak up."

"He threatened to rape me….but said it wouldn't be rape….spell that wouldn't make it rape."

Reid's eyes widened as he looked at Caleb, whose eyes had narrowed into dangerous slits. Pogue was glaring at the bench, his eyes burning in fury. Reid was shocked…angry…but more shocked than anything. He knew Chase was fucked in the head…but this was taking things to a whole new level.

"That won't happen Tyler." Caleb said into the boy's ear.

Tyler nodded his head as Caleb shook his.

"No Ty, it won't. I won't let it."

"You can't stop him Caleb…he'll find a way…oh God."

Reid looked at his leader, his eyes showing how he felt about the whole thing. Tyler was breaking in front of them, so slowly, but it was definitely happening.

"Pogue, you and Tyler go to the bathroom, and clear up Ty's face." Reid ordered.

It wasn't a request it was an order. There was a tone in Reid's voice that told Pogue that he didn't need to argue.

The biker nodded, helping Tyler off the table, Caleb letting go of the boy reluctantly. He watched the two go, before Reid forced Caleb to look at him. Gripping the boy's chin, feeling as calm as he ever had before.

"Don't lose your cool or your head Caleb." Reid said, "We need to make sure that that time you and Tyler are waiting for happens soon. Because we can't ensure that Chase won't get Tyler. And because of that, we need to speed that time up. I do _not_ want Tyler's first time with _anyone_ to be rape. _Do you hear me_?"

Caleb's eyes widened in shock before he nodded.

"You're acting more like leader right now than I am." Caleb admitted.

"That's because it's not my boyfriend whose getting messed around with. But he is my best friend, has been since we were in diapers. And ever since we shit in those diapers together, I've taken care of him. And this is just like those times, except more vital. And I swear to God Caleb, we are going to think of something to make sure Tyler isn't raped, kidnapped, or even touched by that asshole." Reid snapped, "Because if he is, then you and I both know we'll find Chase and make him wish he'd died when you'd killed him last time."

Caleb nodded his head as Reid took a quick breath.

"I ascend in two days, we need to hope beyond all hope that the next two days go by quick and fast. Because we need me to have the powers only my ascension can bring me." Reid said, "Because if not, then I am of no use to Tyler as a protector. But I will have to make Chase cross my dead, decaying body before he can touch Tyler."

Caleb nodded his head again, seeing a more refreshed Tyler walking back with Pogue.

"So do whatever it takes to speed up things Caleb." Reid said, "This is a pact, we protect Ty no matter what. And we'll fill in Pogue later."

Caleb nodded his head once more, him and Reid gripping each others forearms.

Because Chase would have to bring an army to take down three pissed off Sons of Ipswich.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sons had gone to their next class, Tyler looking more awake than he had before. Reid had healed the boy's bitten arm before class, so now it was just pale skin again.

Tyler sighed as he saw a paper ball hit Reid square in the face. The blonde smirked before throwing it back at the attacker. The two tossing it back and forth. He could see Caleb quickly growing fed up with their antics. In all honesty, Tyler was too. Mr. Edwin was droning on and on about the history of Ipswich. Most of the class was asleep, others like he and Caleb, were taking notes, while others were watching Reid and Pogue in amusement.

Tyler knew that the teacher had moved Reid out of anger, but that still didn't stop the fact that Reid was still acting like a dumbass. Because now that Reid was sitting in the row in front of Tyler, he couldn't stop looking at the stupid shenanigans Reid would get himself into.

When someone knocked on the door, the droning finally stopped for a moment while Mr. Edwin answered the door. The students who were asleep were getting woken up so they wouldn't get in trouble, while Tyler sighed in annoyance. He wanted it to be the end of the day.

When Mr. Edwin came back in, he noticed something different, a student who had his head down.

"Class, we have a returning student. I'm sure you all remember Chase Collins, correct?" He said, as Tyler's eyes widened.

Out of all the kids to return to Spenser it had to be Chase Collins.

He saw Reid stiffen in front of him. When the brunette looked over at Pogue and Caleb the two were tense and Caleb's eyes were wide.

"Mr. Collins, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Simms?" Mr. Edwin said, as Tyler glared at his teacher.

Chase nodded his head as he walked up the stairs to sit next to Tyler. The brunette swore that someone up there hated him. As Chase sat down, Mr. Edwin picked up where he'd left off, the students going back to what they were doing before, except the Sons of Ipswich.

"Hey Tyler, can I borrow your notes?" Chase asked smugly.

"No but you can go rot in hell." Tyler snapped, glaring at the boy.

"So feisty." Chase said, "Do your 'brothers' like that about you?"

"The only brother who likes that about me will remain anonymous, but good try." Tyler told the boy, writing down more notes.

Reid was turned in his seat and openly glaring at Chase.

"Well, I'm going to let you in on a secret, I already know which one you're fucking." Chase said, "The cute thing is that you thought you could hide it from me. I'm not stupid Tyler."

The brunette tensed when he felt a hand on his own. He knew about Caleb….he knew about Caleb and hadn't done anything to the boy. Then Tyler remembered his dream earlier…he'd mentioned Caleb. He knew about Caleb! How had Tyler completely forgotten he'd said that in the dream? Oh wait, he was trying to get away from the oldest, not trying to pay attention to what the psycho was actually saying.

Tyler glared as he smiled at Chase sarcastically. The brunette took the pen in his hand and stabbed Chase's hand, hearing the boy yelp in pain, the hand leaving his in a second. Mr. Edwin turned around in shock.

"Mr. Collins, are you alright?"

"Yes sir." Chase said quickly, hiding his hand.

"You'd do well not to touch me again." Tyler said quietly.

Chase smirked at the younger boy, "Kitty grew claws, and I like it."

"You'll also see what happens when I get really mad now." Tyler snapped.

"So do you moan like a bitch when you and Caleb fuck, or is that just me?"

Tyler gaped at the boy, "You know for a damn fact I'm a virgin still."

"Yeah, and I'm here to rectify that." Chase hissed.

"Good luck with that."

"Oh I will."

Tyler glared at the boy, hearing the bell ring. He started packing his things before he turned to Chase.

"The only reason I dated you was because I thought you were someone you weren't. Other than that, you disgust me." Tyler told him.

"Well too bad for Caleb, but I will get you back. I came back for you after all." Chase said.

Tyler slapped Chase's hand away when it tried to caress his cheek.

"Too bad for you but I love Caleb." Tyler snapped, as he stood up.

His chair squeaked on the floor before the brunette met Caleb and the others on the stairs. They walked down, Caleb shielding Tyler protectively as they walked out of the classroom.

"What the hell was he talking to you about?" Reid asked, as they walked down the hall.

Tyler shook his head as he rolled his shoulders. They stopped at a table, Reid and Pogue sitting on one side while Caleb and Tyler sat on the other. Caleb's arm was draped over Tyler's shoulder, pulling the younger boy to him.

"He's apparently back to steal me from Caleb."

Tyler rolled his eyes, hearing the others snicker.

"He's going to have to kill me first." Caleb said, kissing Tyler's cheek.

"Even then he'll have to get through me and Reid." Pogue said, grinning.

"Why'd you stab him with your pen?" Reid asked in amusement.

"He touched me." Tyler stated simply, "And after those dreams, it really creeps me out. And by creeps I mean frightens the hell out of me."

He heard his three brother's sigh as his eyes traveled over to Chase who was entering the courtyard with Aaron and Ryan.

"And life just got a little worse." Tyler said, pointing out the trio.

Reid groaned, hiding his face in Pogue's shoulder.

"As if Chase wasn't evil enough, he goes and makes friends with Aaron fucking Abbot." Reid muttered.

"Whatever, I say we hang out at Cay's this weekend and not go to Nicky's where they will most likely be at. Safety in numbers and all that." Pogue said.

"That's fine with me." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

Reid grunted an affirmative answer, before glaring daggers at Aaron's back.

"I hate him so much." Reid said, "Hello my name is Aaron Abbot, I'm the biggest prick in twelve counties. Oh and I'm a closet homosexual but I pretend to be a homophobe."

Tyler laughed softly before Pogue grinned.

"Better than Chase. Hello my name is Chase Collins, I'm the evilest asshole in all 50 states. Oh and I have a fetish for car accidents."

Caleb rolled his eyes as Tyler glanced over at Chase who was staring right at him. Tyler sighed as he looked away.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, as Tyler shook his head.

"He's staring at me." Tyler said quietly.

Caleb turned and glared at Chase, Reid and Pogue sending glares at Chase as well. The oldest rolled his eyes before turning back to Aaron.

"Thank God it's a four day weekend." Reid said, "Four days without Aaron or Chase."

"Yeah right, he'll still make me dream about him." Tyler muttered, snuggling into Caleb's embrace.

"Well hey, I'll go rent some movies. We'll have all sorts. Horror, thriller, suspense, comedy, action….no romances. Jesus, no romance." Pogue said, "Reid, wanna come?"

The blonde nodded, departing with the biker as they walked in step out of the courtyard.

Caleb tightened his hold on Tyler when Chase appeared in front of them.

"Hey Ty, wanna go see a movie tonight?" Chase asked.

"I'd rather go on a date with Provost Higgins." Tyler said, "Alas, I'll deal with my charming boyfriend right here. Why don't you go die Chase?"

"Not today love." Chase retorted, as Tyler glared at him, "You know I much prefer the quiet you over this smartass. What changed?"

"Easy, I gained some self confidence and Reid's smartass attitude. But I like being a smartass, because it's better than being what you are."

"And what's that?" Chase asked.

"A dumbass. Now go away." Tyler snapped, "Stop sending me nightmares, stop sending me gifts, and just go away."

Caleb's eyes widened in realization. The 'C' on the card had been Chase's initial. He'd been sending his boyfriend presents. Caleb's eyes quickly narrowed as he glared at Chase.

"No can do pet, once I like someone, I make sure I get to keep them." Chase whispered in Tyler's ear.

Tyler shuddered before glaring at Chase, pushing the older boy away.

"Collins, will you go away?" Caleb snapped.

"No free country."

Caleb glared at him as Tyler held onto Caleb's hands.

"It's not worth it Cay." Tyler said, standing up.

Tyler grabbed his bag as Caleb stood up.

"Then we'll leave." Caleb said, grabbing his bag and then Tyler's hand.

As they tried to walk away, Chase grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"At least hear me out before you walk away." Chase said, as Tyler raised a brow.

"And hear you say how you want to kill us, no thanks. Let go." Tyler ordered.

Chase yanked Tyler over, leaning into his ear.

"It's important that you do. Don't want anyone's death on your hands do you." Chase hissed, as Tyler's eyes widened.

Caleb yanked his boyfriend back, seeing the smirk on Chase's face.

"Talk to you later Ty." Chase said, as the two boys rushed away.


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb had called Pogue as soon as they'd left the school, the boy telling him that they'd be over soon.

That was four hours ago, and they'd brought food and movies.

That didn't stop Tyler from sighing as they watched another movie at Caleb's, the brunette's eyes wanting to slide shut at the boring movie. He'd had two cups of coffee and wanted to bounce off the walls, but this movie was boring him to tears.

Caleb finally noticed it, turning the movie off, causing the two on the floor to look over at them.

"Tyler's falling asleep because this movie sucks!" Caleb declared, "Therefore, we're done for the night gents, go to sleep."

Reid and Pogue both nodded, before standing up. Pogue leaving the room quickly, Reid shooting Caleb a glance, seeing the oldest nod. Reid shutting the door behind himself.

"They didn't have to go to bed Cay, I'm wide awake." Tyler said.

"I know. I need to talk to you about something." Caleb said, taking hold of Tyler's hands.

"What?" Tyler asked, his voice giving away his fear.

Caleb took a deep breath, trying to think of the words he wanted to say. This was an extremely sensitive subject. One that both boys were careful to avoid. If he said it wrong, it'd make him look like he didn't want to wait anymore. If he said it right, then it'd sound like how he wanted it to.

Tyler looked at Caleb, blinking at the older boy, his eyes showing fear and sadness. The younger boy thought he was going to break up with him. Caleb knew that's what the younger boy was thinking.

"Tyler, I know we said we'd wait for the right moment, but with Chase back I don't know if it would be smart to wait anymore. I don't want to chance your first time being with Chase, and it being rape." Caleb said gently, "And I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but I don't want your first time to be…that. And I love yo--"

Caleb was cut off when Tyler kissed the older boy. When Tyler pulled back, Caleb could see the signs of lust beginning to leak into Tyler's eyes.

"I agree with you completely. I'm so glad you brought it up, I didn't know how to bring it up." Tyler said, making Caleb smile.

"If you want to though…we can stop…whenever you want…I don't mind." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

Caleb always looked out for him, and that's one of the things Tyler loved about the oldest son.

They shifted up the bed, Tyler getting on his knees with Caleb. The older boy biting his lip as he took off his own shirt, seeing Tyler's bottom lip tremble. He was scared of what was going to come. Caleb knew that, had known that for a while.

The older boy helping Tyler out of his shirt. The brunette bit his own lip as Caleb's hands shook.

"I won't hurt you." Caleb told him, seeing Tyler nod.

They shed their pants, both sitting in their boxers. Caleb finally decided to throw his embarrassment away, as he kissed Tyler, making the boy lay down. He went with Tyler, nibbling on the boys lip, getting Tyler to relax. He heard the younger boy moan, a grin spreading onto his face, as he broke the kiss.

Caleb kissed the brunette's jaw, tracing along the bone, before reaching Tyler's neck. It was completely normal. It was like they were making out like they did whenever they had the chance too.

Except further and more about trust than making out.

He heard Tyler let out a breathy moan before his hands moved on their own accord. He massaged Tyler's thighs, hearing the boy sigh in content as Caleb moved further down. This was all about Tyler, so the only thing Tyler would remember was pleasure. Caleb kissed down the boy's chest, kissed his stomach. Tyler couldn't know how nervous Caleb was that he'd fuck this up.

When the older boy reached Tyler's boxers, he looked up at the youngest for permission. When he saw Tyler nod his head shakily, he started to pull the piece of clothing off. His hands were still shaking as Tyler pulled him back up for a kiss.

He wouldn't stare at Tyler's erection, he wouldn't gawk at it. And as Tyler bit down on his lip, making Caleb's mouth open, his hand went to Tyler's erection, slowly stroking the boy. Tyler let out a tiny moan, writhing against Caleb.

The boy shaking underneath him as Caleb smiled. Tyler's eyes were wide open, and the trust in them made Caleb kiss the boy again. He honestly loved Tyler more than anyone else on this planet.

"Caleb, you're still in your clothes." Tyler said, tugging at the boys boxers.

Caleb pulled them off, seeing the bright blush on Tyler's face.

"Y-You're big." Tyler stuttered.

"It'll be ok, remember, you say stop and I will." Caleb said, seeing Tyler nod.

"D-Don't we need condoms…and lube…or something?"

Caleb nodded before thinking. He didn't have any lube, only lotion. He leaned over the bed, grabbing the bottle of lotion underneath the bed side table. Then he opened the drawer, pulling a condom out.

He sat down on his heels, looking at Tyler, who still looked a little scared. He poured some lotion onto his fingers, sticking one in Tyler's entrance.

The younger boy was still looking at Caleb with complete trust. Caleb leaned down and kissed Tyler as he added a second finger. Twisting the two digits and scissoring them. He heard a sound of discomfort from Tyler before angling his fingers, hearing a loud moan escape the other boy. His body jerked as Tyler's eyes shut. Caleb did the same thing, seeing his boyfriend's body jerk again, as he let out a loud keen.

"I-I can take three." Tyler said eyes full of lust.

Caleb nodded as he added the third digit, seeing Tyler wince a little.

He twisted the fingers and angling them to get that reaction out of his little lover. When Caleb thought the boy was prepared enough, he ripped the condom package open. When he slid it on, he looked at Tyler.

The boy was getting comfortable, staying relaxed. Which was good because if the boy was tense, it'd hurt much more than it should.

Caleb stroked himself, rubbing the lubricant everywhere on the condom, moaning softly before letting go.

He leaned over Tyler, who was staring right at Caleb. Caleb guided himself to the boy's entrance.

Caleb kissed the boy before pushing inside the boy slowly. He swallowed Tyler's scream of pain as he slowly inched into the boy. He felt Tyler's tears on his own face, not stopping until he was fully in.

Tyler was unimaginably tight, almost to the point of it hurting. His eyes were clenched shut in concentration as he willed himself not to move. When he opened his eyes he could see Tyler's tears, the younger boy bringing a hand up to Caleb's face.

"You ok?" Caleb asked, as Tyler wrapped his legs around Caleb.

"'m fine." Tyler said, wincing when he shifted.

More tears poured from his eyes.

"Liar." Caleb said, smiling at the boy gently.

Tyler shifted again with a wince.

"It hurts…but it's a good hurt…" Tyler said, "You can move."

Caleb pulled back and then thrust back in, hearing a pained whimper escape Tyler. He stopped, looking at the boy. It felt good….so good…but he couldn't do this if Tyler was in pain.

"Keep going Cay…I'll be fine."

The boy nodded again before he started a slow rhythm, his thrusts slow and leisurely. Soon enough Tyler was moaning in pleasure, urging the boy to go faster. Caleb listening to his lover quickened the thrusts, making them harder with time.

He moaned himself when Tyler was panting Caleb's name like a prayer. The two moved together, Tyler moaning when Caleb hit that bundle of nerves. The younger boy's head arching off the pillow exposing his neck.

Caleb took the opportunity to kiss and lick and bite at Tyler's neck, leaving hickey's and bite marks. Tyler was panting again as he demanded Caleb to go faster, to push in harder.

Caleb finally grabbing the younger boy's neglected erection. Trying to stroke it in time with his own thrusts. Tyler gripping onto Caleb's shoulders nails digging into the skin.

Moaning when Tyler would shift or thrust back on him. Kissing the boy as he stroked him harder, both boys sighing into one another's mouths as Caleb flicked his wrist, making the younger boy come. Caleb felt the hot liquid hit his stomach, the one below him twitching in its force.

He swallowed the boy's loud cry, swallowing his name, the younger boy going completely limp as Caleb finally came. He collapsed on top of Tyler, realizing how sweaty the both of them had become.

He tried to pull out, Tyler's legs keeping him in place.

"Uh uh." Tyler said, as Caleb sighed.

"Come on Ty, we need to clean up." Caleb sighed, as Tyler let him go grudgingly.

Caleb pulled out, peeling the condom off and tossing it in the trash. He stood up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it.

He cleaned off his own stomach before walking over to the bed and cleaning an exhausted Tyler's. Caleb dumped the cloth in his dirty laundry before lying down next to Tyler.

He wrapped an arm around the younger boy, pulling him close before sleep claimed them both. The last thing Caleb thinking was that he hoped that Chase would leave Tyler alone tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tyler woke up the next morning, Caleb's side of the bed was empty. The brunette yawned as he stretched, shifting at the slight pain coming from behind. A lazy smile worked its way on his face, as he slid out of bed. He grabbed one of Caleb's oversized shirts and threw it on. He took his time walking down the stairs to where someone was cooking something in the kitchen. Seeing Caleb sitting down, he sat on his lover's lap, surprising the older boy when he curled in his lap.

"Jesus Tyler, did you get attacked?" Pogue asked, setting down some eggs and biscuits.

Tyler nodded his head sleepily.

"He got attacked by the evil animal called Caleb. Really vicious animal, an extreme bitch to come across." Reid laughed, setting down a bottle of juice.

Caleb stuck his tongue out, kissing Tyler's forehead.

"How you feeling?"

"'m okay." Tyler said, grinning.

"That's good to hear." Caleb said, hugging the boy, "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cap'n Crunch." Tyler said, making Reid laugh.

"Same old Tyler." Reid said, grabbing the box of cereal and setting it down with a bowl for the boy.

"Wanna move to another chair?" Caleb asked, seeing the brunette shake his head.

"Uh uh, you're comfy."

"I forgot how cute Tyler is when he first wakes up." Reid said, "Oh wait, that's because he usually sleeps here now. Po dunk."

Tyler laughed, "I almost forgot you said that."

"I still don't know what it means." Caleb said, seeing Pogue grin.

"It's his way of saying 'That's punk.' You know, lame." Pogue said, as Reid grinned.

"Pogue my man, you've been paying attention."

"No I haven't, Tyler explained it to me after you said it the fourth time."

The four friends laughed before Tyler poured his cereal.

"So what are we doing today?" Tyler asked.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, before Reid grinned.

"We could always go down to Boston for the day." Reid said, as Caleb rolled his eyes.

"My mom wouldn't go for that."

Reid grinned before pulling his phone out, Caleb raising a brow before realizing what Reid was going to do.

"Reid, hang up the phone!" Caleb snapped.

"Hey Aunt Evelyn, it's Reid. Caleb's in the shower right now, but he was wondering if it'd be okay if he came to Boston with us today?" Reid asked, in a sugary voice he only reserved for their parents, "Thank you Aunt Evelyn."

Reid hung up with a satisfied smirk.

"She said it'd be fine."

"Maybe I didn't want to go to Boston Reid."

"Well Pogue, do you want to go?" Reid asked.

"We haven't been in a few months."

"Baby Boy?" Reid asked, seeing Tyler shrug.

"It could be fun." Tyler said.

"Therefore Mr. Shoes, you have been overruled." Reid said, "So finish up and we can get going."

"Who's driving?" Caleb asked.

"I say you Mr. Shoes, since you have the most gas, and the better gas mileage." Reid said.

"Makes sense." Caleb said grudgingly.

Tyler kissed the boys forehead.

"Angst isn't a good look on you baby." Tyler said, making Caleb laugh.

"Exhaustion isn't good on you." Caleb said, caressing Tyler's cheek.

Tyler smiled, "Actually boys, let's just stay here. I'm still beat from last night."

"Because you got beat into." Reid muttered, making Pogue laugh.

Caleb smirked before flinging some bacon at the boy. Reid caught it, taking a bite out of the meat.

"Mmm beefy."

"That's pork dumbass! You give blonde's a bad name Garwin." Pogue said.

"No way! Bacon is beef!"

"It's pork! It comes from the sides or the belly…sometimes even the back of a pig. A pig is pork, a cow is beef. You're such an idiot." Pogue said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me an idiot asshole."

"You--"

"Will you both shut up? This fight is pointless! Reid, go use this thing we call Google, and look it up." Caleb said, "Now be quiet."

He took a bite out of eggs muttering, "And eggs come from roosters."

Reid looked at him, "They come from chicken's idiot."

Tyler and Pogue both laughed as Caleb gaped at Reid.

"Sarcasm! Go buy some." Caleb said, before patting Tyler's side.

Tyler slid out of the boy's lap, following Caleb to his room. Reid and Pogue followed them.

"So are we not going to Boston?" Reid asked.

"Nope!" Tyler said, walking up the stairs slowly.

When they reached the room, all four boys' eyes widened. The bed had blood on it, an obscene amount.

"Tyler, are you ok?" Reid asked, not seeing any blood on the boy's legs.

"Last night?" Caleb asked, as Tyler nodded.

"Must have been." Tyler said, before turning to Reid and Pogue, "Go play some video games."

He shut the door and smiled at Caleb.

"Shower then change the sheets?" Tyler asked.

"You need to recover---"

"I was just saying we shower together Cay."

The older boy grinned as Tyler led him into his bathroom. Caleb turned the shower on, getting the temperature to a nice heat before they started shedding clothes. They both stepped under the spray, arms around each other, as Caleb watched the coppery red water go down the drain.

He reached for the soap, starting to wash Tyler off, the boy sighing as he leaned against Caleb. Tyler shivered before turning to look at Caleb. The older boy stopping when he saw Tyler's eyes.

He saw an overwhelming amount of fear in them.

"What's wrong Ty?"

"Nothing."

"Ty, come on, tell me." Caleb said, as Tyler sighed.

"I'm just scared about Chase is all. I really don't want anything to happen to you Cay."

"Don't worry about that." Caleb said, "I'm equal to Chase in power. We just need to make sure Reid ascends without Chase knowing about it."

He started to wash Tyler's back off, washing his own body, before Tyler kissed him.

"I love you Caleb."

"I love you too." Caleb said, "Promise me something Ty."

"Depends on what you want me to promise."

"Whatever happens, do not listen to Chase. We all love you, we all care about your well being, and most of all, we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Caleb said, "And don't agree to anything he deals out. He's going to manipulate any situation he can to make you go to him."

Tyler moved closer to Caleb, nodding his head.

"Okay." Tyler said, "I promise."

Caleb grinned as he started to wash the brunette's hair. Maybe things would be okay after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler sighed as they went downstairs; Reid and Pogue were playing Mario Kart, and trying to mess the other up.

"You know, that's what those little rainbow diamonds are for right?" Tyler asked.

"Better this way." Reid said.

"Yeah but if you get the lightning bolt you can squish him." Tyler said, seeing Reid look at him.

"How?"

"It shrinks the other players. Then you can run over them and it squishes them." Tyler said, seeing Reid and Pogue both stopping and going for the diamonds.

Caleb laughed, pulling Tyler down on his lap.

"So how was the shower sex?" Reid asked, making Pogue snicker.

"There was no shower sex, because not everyone has sex twenty-four seven like you Reid." Caleb said, as Tyler curled in his lap.

"You guys are kidding right?" Pogue asked, "You were in there for a while."

"Actually we weren't. We just had to change the sheets before we came down." Tyler said, "If you'd listened you'd noticed the water turned off ten minutes before we came down."

"You still had a twenty minute shower, what were you doing?" Reid asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but we were talking and getting clean. Hence why we're wet." Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

Tyler giggled, making Caleb laugh.

"Oh yeah, by the way Cay, Aunt Evelyn said that she was going on some cruis--"

"She already left?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, right after you guys hopped in the shower. She also told me to congratulate you both on not being virgins anymore." Reid said.

"She did not!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yeah she did, it was awkward." Pogue said.

"In that small list of things I didn't need to know, didn't you guys think that was one of them?" Caleb asked.

Reid and Pogue just shared a grin, making Caleb roll his eyes.

"Devious little bastards." He muttered, hearing a knock on the door.

He groaned before Tyler slid out of his lap, "I'll get it Cay."

Caleb shook his head, pulling Tyler to the couch.

"Uh uh Baby Boy, I'll get it." Caleb said, standing

Tyler rolled his eyes as Caleb went to the door. Hearing a gasp from the hall once the door had opened. Reid and Pogue both grinned as Tyler walked over to the door.

"Reid! Why in the hell did you order nine pies?" Caleb snapped, handing half of the boxes to Tyler.

"Because I wanted pies."

Caleb glared at him as they set it down on the table.

"Forewarn me next time." Caleb snapped, "The woman at the door was looking at me like I was crazy. I didn't even know you could get pies delivered."

"You can get anything delivered now." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Chill you guys that just means that Reid better eat all nine pies, or we'll use get to use them for target practice." Tyler said, smiling innocently.

Reid smirked before lunging at Tyler, knocking the younger boy down.

"Oh really now Baby Boy? Target practice?" Reid asked, before tickling Tyler.

The brunette let out a squeal before laughs came flowing out of him. He winced when his butt hit the ground too harshly, but continued to laugh as Reid relentlessly tickled him. Reid smirking as he got up and ran as Tyler scrambled up.

"You better hope I don't catch you!" Tyler yelled, chasing the blonde.

Reid grabbed Pogue, making the boy stand in between him and Tyler. The blonde was grinning widely, because this was the most life they'd seen from Tyler for the past few days.

"Not fair, you can't use human shields!" Tyler complained.

"There are rules now?" Reid questioned, as Pogue moved with a smirk.

Tyler tackled Reid to the ground, tickling the blonde until he saw tears leaking out of Reid's eyes. Then the brunette got off and ran behind Caleb.

"Okay kids, stop the madness now." Caleb said, smiling.

Reid stuck his tongue out at Caleb, who laughed.

"Very mature Reid, but the only tongue I want, is the one who's hiding behind me."

Tyler blushed scarlet, making the other two boys across from him laugh.

"Shut up." Tyler said, as Caleb's moved behind him.

"Anyways boys, I propose for us to go to the store." Caleb said, "We're running low on food, so it's a necessity."

Reid groaned as he shook his head.

"I say, Ty and I stay here and you and Pogue go." Reid said, "I needed to talk to Tyler about something anyways."

Caleb raised a brow at Reid, before feeling Tyler nod.

"I'm cool with that. Still sore from last night." Tyler said quietly, "Especially after all that running, _Reid_."

Caleb smiled warmly, kissing the younger boy, while Reid smirked proudly.

"Okay, we'll be back in thirty minutes. We're just going to get necessary food." Caleb said, as he and Pogue left.

Tyler looked over at the blonde who smiled at Tyler unsurely.

"What's up Reid?" Tyler asked, sitting on the couch again.

Reid bit his lip as he sat next to the boy.

"How did you know that you loved Caleb?" Reid asked, making Tyler blink.

"Oh my God…are you in love Reid?" Tyler asked, "Who? When? W--"

"Just answer the question Baby Boy."

The brunette nodded, before biting his lip.

"I think it was right after we got back from summer camp when we were fourteen. It was like…I couldn't imagine him being with anyone else but me. And then when he started dating girls I would always feel sick to my stomach. And I really hated those girls because they'd always break his heart." Tyler said.

"Is that why you dated Chase?"

"No…with Chase…it was like…after I came out to you guys when we were fifteen, you guys got even more protective of me. And every time a guy would ask me out, one of you would _always_ be there to scare him off." Tyler said, sighing, "With Chase, you guys didn't scare him because we were dating secretly. And that's what hurt me a lot I guess. Is that I had to hide the fact that I had a relationship with Chase from you guys. And then when Caleb found out about Chase I had to break it off with him. I-It was hard because I _couldn't_ get away from you or Caleb, because you both were paranoid that he'd attack one of us next. And the one time I did, Chase cornered me. I broke it off with him and he got really mad. Like the kind of angry you and Caleb get combined. And it was all directed towards me…and the only reason he left is because you and Cay had come to find me."

"So how'd you get with Cay?"

"Sarah was really freaked out about everything. The Covenant…Chase…and Caleb had realized he had feelings for me during the fight. So they mutually agreed to break it off. Sarah agreed she wouldn't tell anyone about the Covenant and they would stay friends. And you were at the hospital with Pogue…I was at our room and Caleb came to our dorm. The first thing he did was kiss me…and it shocked the crap out of me and I thought I was dreaming…but I wasn't. And ever since then we've been inseparable." Tyler said, "Now why?"

"I kind of like Pogue."

Tyler's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

The blonde nodded his head, seeing Tyler grin.

"Go for it Reid. Life's too short to waste. We should know this by now, right?"

"But I don't even know if he's gay."

"I think the gay porn stash he has in his bedroom is enough to suffice." Tyler said, seeing Reid's mouth drop.

"How do you know about that?"

"Caleb and I accidentally found it when Pogue was showering. You were retaking a quiz in Latin."

Reid's mouth twitched in a smile before he hugged Tyler.

"Thanks Baby Boy."

"For what?" Tyler asked confused.

"You always listen to me and help me out."

"Reid, that's what friends do. You do the same for me." Tyler said, smiling.

Reid smiled back before standing.

"Okay sentimental moment over, wanna play Mario?"

Tyler laughed before nodding, the two sitting on the floor and starting to play the video game.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler and Reid had been playing video games for an hour. Reid dominating the younger boy at various games, as they waited. Tyler sighing when he lost each time, while Reid whooped and hollered. When they heard a knock on the door, Tyler stood up, turning the game system off. He helped the struggling blonde up as they walked to the door.

"About fucking time." Reid said, opening the door.

Tyler's eyes widened in horror when he saw Chase, who looked up with a smirk on his face. Reid reacted faster than himself as he slammed the door and locked it. He grabbed Tyler's hand as they ran down the hallway. Reid was practically dragging the boy. When they made it to the kitchen they heard a crash in the front hall. Reid pushed Tyler up the stairs first, following the boy quickly as they rushed upstairs.

"Where can we hide?" Tyler whispered as Reid shrugged.

"I don't know, but we have to keep moving around." Reid said, gripping the boys hand tighter.

They ran into Caleb's room, shutting the door gently and locking it.

"Tyler, if you hear a bang on the door, we're going to head to the next room through the bathroom okay?" Reid asked, seeing the boy nod, "Then we'll run out of the room and down the stairs. If he knocks me out you have _got_ to run out of the house okay?"

"Should we try to call Caleb?" Tyler asked, as Reid nodded.

The blonde pulled out his cell phone, quickly texting the older boy.

"If we call then he'll hear us talking." Reid whispered.

He sent the message and slid his phone back in his pocket. They heard heavy footsteps before Reid moved to the door. He put his ear to eat, listening to what was happening outside.

Tyler was standing near Caleb's bed, looking at the bathroom door before he looked back over at Reid. The blonde's head moved away from the door, before it busted open, slamming against the wall. Reid fell back, gripping his head where he'd been hit. Chase glided in, before muttering sleep at Reid, who fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Tyler looked at Chase before running for the bathroom. Chase grabbing the boy's hair before throwing him to the ground.

The brunette's head was down sitting up on his knees, as the older boy circled him. The brunette's eyes were wide in panic and fear, while the older brunette's eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't going to come back for you?" Chase sneered, as Tyler looked at Reid's unconscious form.

The boy was bleeding from his head, unmoving, causing Tyler to panic even more. The only reason he knew the blonde was alive was because of the very faint rise and fall of the boy's chest. But he was panicked because Reid, who was going to protect him, wasn't conscious. Which left Tyler in a sticky situation that he didn't want to ever be in. Tyler's lips quivered as Chase grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"Answer my question Tyler." Chase ordered.

"Yes." Tyler muttered, as Chase grinned.

"The correct answer is no. Because you're mine Tyler." Chase said, "Not Caleb's but mine."

Tyler cried out in pain when Chase lifted him by his hair, forcing the boy down on the bed.

"Now, what we have here is an ultimatum." Chase snapped, "You can either be mine and I won't kill them, or you can resist and I can kill them now."

Tyler's eyes widened as he shook his head, "No."

"Then you'll be mine."

Tyler shook his head.

"Make up your mind Tyler."

"I don't want either!" Tyler screamed.

"Aw well you have to make a decision. Caleb won't stay with you forever. He's like all the rest of them. He only wanted to fuck you. And now that he has, he'll leave."

Tyler stared at the boy in horror. How did Chase know everything? It was like he had eyes everywhere.

"No! Caleb wouldn't do that to me, I-"

"You may be part of his Covenant, but you're still the baby of the group. And when he realizes he can have someone better he'll ditch you."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will, it's inevitable."

"I don't believe you!"

"You know I'm right Tyler, I'm always right."

Chase's hand had started to creep up Tyler's leg. The boy moving away from the touch, kicking out at the boy.

"Get off of me!" Tyler screamed.

"Uh uh Baby Boy." Chase said, as Tyler started to cry.

Tyler heard screeching tires and the door downstairs slam open. They both heard Caleb and Pogue scream Tyler and Reid's name, before Chase glared down at him. Tyler screamed for Caleb, yelping when Chase smacked him.

"You can have all the time in the world to make your decision. But remember when Caleb leaves you, I'll be there and not even you saying yes is going to help you."

Chase punched Tyler before yanking him off the bed, the younger boy letting out a faint whimper. Caleb and Pogue rushing into the bedroom, eyes black as night. He gripped Tyler by the throat, glaring at Caleb and Pogue.

"Now look what I have here boys." Chase said, as Pogue looked down at Reid.

"What did you do to him?" Pogue growled.

"Just knocked him out so I could have quality time with Tyler." Chase said, his hand sliding down to Tyler's pants.

Tyler whimpered, his eyes closing as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Let him go!" Caleb snarled.

"I don't think so brother." Chase said, "Not until I'm done."

He lifted his hand at Caleb and Pogue knocking them out of the room, the doors slamming shut.

Chase leant next to Tyler's ear, "I will be back for you and if you don't submit I'll take you by force, do you understand?"

Tyler nodded before Chase threw him down, disappearing as Tyler saw Reid waking up. The doors slamming open as Caleb and Pogue came back in ready to fight.

"Ty, are you okay?" Reid asked, as Tyler shook his head.

Caleb rushed over to his lover, pulling him into his lap.

"You alright Reid?" Pogue asked, kneeling next to the blonde.

Reid nodded his head, "It's just a scratch."

Pogue shook his head, helping the boy up, "Let's go patch it up."

Reid sighed as Pogue led him out of the room.

"What'd he say to you?" Caleb asked gently.

Tyler shook his head again, shaking all over as he looked at Caleb's bed. Tyler crawled out of Caleb's arms as he brought his knees up. He hated Chase Collins. He absolutely loathed the boy. How did he date him? How didn't Tyler realize that he was an asshole?

"Tyler, what did he say to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Cay." Tyler muttered, flinching when Caleb touched him.

"I told you to not listen to anything he said. It's not true and he's just saying it to make you isolate yourself from us."

Tyler shook his head as he said, "It's not just that Cay. It's everything! Him being back, Reid's ascension, school, it's all building up and I can't take it anymore!"

"Reid will be fine, school is easy for both of us, and Chase won't do a damn thing to you."

"You can't promise two out of those three things Caleb." Tyler said, "Words are pretty when you don't have to keep them."

Caleb looked at Tyler in shock, "What'd he say Baby Boy? Please tell me so I can help."

"Just that he was going to come back for me. You guys came back before he could say too much." Tyler said, partially lying.

"I'll protect you from him Ty, I promise."

"Cay, you can't promise that, we both know that."

"But I can try damnit." Caleb said, "Tyler, I love you and I'm not about to let Chase's psychotic ass take you away from me."

Tyler smiled at Caleb, crawling back into the boys lap. Caleb cradled Tyler against himself as he pressed kisses to Tyler's head.

"I promise I'll do everything in my power, mortal and supernatural, to keep Chase away from you."

"He scares me so much Caleb. Almost dying killed whatever sanity was in him….and whatever is left it's been warped into an unhealthy obsession."

Caleb nodded as he gripped Tyler tighter. Pogue and Reid came back in, looking at the two boys before Reid sat in front of Caleb, hugging Tyler. Pogue went to the side and hugged the other three boys tightly.

Not letting go as if afraid if they did they'd never see the other three again. Because Chase was still too big of a threat to not take seriously anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler remembered while he had been dating Chase, he'd barely eaten a thing. His weight dropping drastically to nearly seventy pounds before he'd all but collapsed in Geometry class. He'd never seen Reid that scared before, or Caleb that frantic. Pogue had been so stunned that he was just staring at Tyler in shock.

That had been nine and a half months ago. Tyler never though it had been Chase's fault he'd lost that much weight, but somewhere in the back of his mind he always blamed the older boy.

Chase hadn't visited him once while he was in the hospital. The Sons not leaving his bedside once. Their parents bringing their school work. And maybe that's why he hadn't visited him, because the Sons would've looked at him strangely. The two didn't really talk when they were around the others.

"Tyler?"

The brunette looked up in time to see Caleb set down some food on the desk.

"I'm not too hungry Cay."

The older boy sat next to him on the bed, making the younger boy meet his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Caleb asked, tilting his head.

"Just thinking about past things."

"Like?"

"Remember when I went to the hospital a few days before the whole Chase thing?"

"Yeah, we were worried about you."

"I was thinking about that…why they let me out the next day…" Tyler said, "I didn't think they would."

"Well your parents were really adamant about you being at home, that they could take care of you."

Tyler nodded his head, "They were right."

"Why were you thinking about that of all things?"

"Because.. I wasn't hungry and I really didn't want it to be like last time."

Caleb pulled the boy into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"It won't be if you don't let it. Remember what Dr. Naomi said? If you don't let your emotions overflow you should be fine."

"I know Caleb." Tyler said, smiling, "It's just that…with everything that's happened, it's kind of hard not to."

"I know." Caleb said, "How about this, after Chase is gone, how about you and me go on a vacation?"

"J-Just you and me?"

"If that's what you want? I mean, we could invite Pogue and Reid, but something tells me that they're going to want some time alone themselves."

Tyler laughed as he pushed the older boy back.

"You noticed it too?"

"Kind of difficult to not notice that sexual tension." Caleb said.

"Reid told me he thinks he's in love with Pogue."

"No he didn't."

"He so did! That's what we were talking about when you guys left."

"Wait…so Reid, our little bad ass Reid, is in love with Pogue? Our insanely jealous Pogue?" Caleb asked, "They'd murder each other!"

"No they wouldn't, although it would be interesting to see who tops in that relationship."

"You didn't just think about them having sex did you?" Caleb asked, a look of disgust on his face.

"Hey, it's hot okay, they aren't exactly ugly Caleb."

"I'm not saying they are either it's just…Pogue's my best friend, and Reid's a pain in the ass most of the time."

"Um…Reid is my best friend too, and Pogue is hilarious half the time…well…maybe not around you, but whatever." Tyler said, dodging a pillow that Caleb sent towards him.

"Can we get off this subject?"

Tyler nodded his head as he held the pillow against his body.

"So are you still worried you'll go anorexic again?"

"I wasn't anorexic Caleb, I had no problem with how I looked…I just didn't eat because I wasn't ever hungry. There's a difference." Tyler said, "I still remember how you and Pogue found out…you know when I collapsed. Reid had been trying to get me to eat but…I just was never hungry. And I don't know I felt invisible to you and Pogue too."

Caleb didn't say anything as Tyler rested his chin on the pillow.

"At one point I remember thinking why aren't Caleb and Pogue realizing I'm so thin? That I never eat?" Tyler said, "I realized later that it was because you guys didn't have to worry about me doing stupid things like Reid does."

"I noticed but I wanted you to come to me." Caleb admitted.

"What?" Tyler asked, shock on his face, "Were you just going to let me look like a skeleton before you said something?"

"No! I'm just saying that I know Reid hates it when I get into his business, and I didn't know how you'd react, and I was hoping you'd come to me if it got too bad."

"Caleb, how would I have worded that? I couldn't have just come up and been like 'Hey Caleb, I weight seventy pounds today, can you help me out?' You would've flipped three different shits."

"Can we please not fight; I learned my lesson from that." Caleb said.

Tyler nodded as he hid his face in the pillow.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." Tyler muttered into the pillow, "I'm more irritable than I normally would be."

Caleb pushed the boy down towards the bed, grabbing the pillow from him as he set it at the top of the bed.

"I know you are." Caleb told him, "I wish I could help more than I have. I just don't know what to do."

Tyler nodded his head, a blank look on his face. Caleb laid down next to him, as arms wrapped around his waist.

"I just get sick of being _his_ victim." Tyler said.

"I'm sick of you being his victim too."

"I just wish he'd stop messing with me in my sleep. It's starting to drive me insane I think."

Caleb tightened his hold on the body beside him. Tyler's head moving from the pillow to Caleb's chest.

"Where are Reid and Pogue?"

"Playing video games again. They wanted to go to Nicky's, but I told them that we probably needed to stay in." Caleb said, "So they opted to eat while playing games."

"What do you think Chase is planning?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, hand running through the brown locks of hair.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Reid about that, he goes off in these monologues and it sounds like he came straight out of Chase's head."

"Sometimes I wonder if he was a serial killer in another life." Tyler said, laughing, "I mean, I love Reid, but sometimes he sounds so insane it's frightening."

"Well let's be thankful he's on our side and not Chase's."

"I'm thankful you're all on my side honestly." Tyler said, "Reid's about to ascend, and if Chase had you, Pogue, and Reid I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well let's be grateful that we all think Chase is a dick right?"

"Right."

"I love you so much Tyler." Caleb said, "I'm scared I'm going to lose you somehow."

"You won't." Tyler said, "Nothing Chase does will ever change that."

"And if he kills one of us?"

Tyler was silent for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say.

"I honestly don't think one of us could survive without the other anymore Caleb. You stop me from just…following Reid's orders…or orders of any sort anymore. And I make you less uptight."

"Well then we definitely have to make sure that Chase doesn't kill us."

Tyler nodded his head as he yawned widely.

"Tired?"

Tyler nodded as Caleb's hand repeatedly ran through his hair.

"Take a nap, I'll be here to wake you up." Caleb said, kissing the boy's nose.

Tyler shifted a bit as he slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler sighed as he sat in the middle of the dark abyss of his dream. He knew this was going to happen. Chase wasn't going to be happy with him. Not even in the tiniest bit. He saw Chase's shadow move across the room, his eyes trained on the floor as Chase finally appeared in front of him.

"Now pet, I'm disappointed in you."

Pet…like he was animal. Tyler bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something that would get him hit. Watching Chase pace around him like he had done earlier. Cold fear formed in Tyler's stomach as he watched Chase out of the corner of his eyes.

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

Tyler shook his head sharply. He didn't care what he'd done to disappoint Chase. A gasp tearing from his mouth when Chase picked him up by his shirt.

"Because you're still clinging to the fantasy world Caleb is making for you. Do you really think someone like him could love someone as broken as you?" Chase asked, "He's fucked you and now he'll leave you."

Tyler shook his head as he looked at Chase, "No he won't."

"He'll cheat on you and you won't know about it until he decides to break up with you for them. Remember Sarah?"

"No! They broke up on mutu--" Tyler stopped when Chase's arm rose up.

"I'm glad to see you're afraid of me." Chase said, dropping Tyler.

The older boy sighed as he circled Tyler, the brunette tensing when Chase knelt behind him.

"I wonder how long it'd take your friends to notice you having a nightmare if you aren't moving." Chase said.

Tyler looked behind him before yanked his head back by his hair. Tyler let out a whimper as his eyes shut tightly.

"Let's find out."

Tyler shook his head before bringing his elbow back and hitting Chase in the stomach. The boy let go of his hair as Tyler scrambled up and began to run.

He heard Chase get up before the scene changed. It was a factory…a hot factory. One that Tyler recognized.

"Chase, you of all people should know I hate Nightmare on Elm Street." Tyler said as he rushed down the steps.

He heard the boy's chuckle before screaming in frustration. It was a maze when it shouldn't have been. It was _his_ dream!

Tyler turned quickly and saw Chase walking down the stairs calmly. The brunette running down the aisle as he tried to find something to wake himself up with.

Turning left he ran into a dead end. It really was like Nightmare on Elm Street. When Tyler turned Chase was standing in his only exit.

"I know you hate Nightmare on Elm Street." Chase said, "I even have his glove."

Tyler's eyes widened as Chase's hand came up.

"You're joking….you don't want to kill me though." Tyler said, looking at Chase, who appeared in front of him.

"No, but I can still hurt you." Chase said, dragging one claw down the boys face.

Tyler's eyes closed as he moaned in pain. When a second claw made its way down his face, he finally kicked Chase away.

He pushed the boy against the pipes as he ran back down the aisle, going left. He searched the walls before turning right and stopping. Yanking on a loose pole as he snapped it off. Tyler held it carefully before walking down another set of stairs.

"Now where did you go?" Chase's voice asked, as Tyler hid under the stairs.

He heard someone coming down, when Chase's shoulders were even to him, he took a deep breath. He didn't flinch as he sent the pole through the steps and into Chase's shoulder. He heard the boy cry out in pain before Tyler yanked the pole back, he ran around the stairs and hit Chase in the face with it, before running away from the boy.

"That was a mistake Tyler!" He heard Chase scream.

That may be true, but it felt good.

Tyler stopped running as he looked behind himself, going down another aisle, sighing when it was a dead end. Turning to see Chase at the end. He dropped the pole with a grin.

"This is a reenactment Tyler. Freddy didn't get hurt."

"This is a different reenactment Chase, and don't worry I'm still waking up." Tyler said, placing his arm on the hot pipes, screaming as the heat seared his skin.

Shooting up in bed, clutching his arm, going into the arms of someone. Tyler screamed as he pushed the person away, crawling away and falling off the bed.

Tyler looked up to see Caleb, Reid, and Pogue looking at him in fear.

"Baby Boy, your cheeks…" Reid said painfully.

Tyler breathed deeply through his nose as he clutched his arm, Reid coming over and making the boy give him his arm.

"You burned yourself to wake up." Reid assumed as Tyler nodded.

Reid put his hand over the burn seeing it heal through the cracks of his fingers. He lifted his hand and put it to Tyler's cheek trying to heal the wounds. Failing as they didn't fade and heal.

"Y-You guys remember Nightmare on Elm Street?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…"

"Remember the first movie…with the hot pipes and factory…he changed the fucking scenery to a fucking factory and had Freddy's glove." Tyler said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Caleb asked, "Are you serious?"

"Caleb I have fucking claw marks on my face from my dream!" Tyler yelled, "I can't get much more serious!"

"But why---"

"Before we found out he was an asshole I told him that Freddy was the one---" Tyler looked at Reid, realization dawning on both of their faces.

"That's why he's doing it." Reid said.

"Wait what?" Pogue asked, "I'm confused."

"He's hurting Tyler in his dreams because Freddy is the only horror movie character that actually scares Tyler. Because he can mess with you in your dreams. He can kill and hurt a person that's why he's doing it. Because not only does it get into his head but it fuels the fear that Chase seems to thrive off of when Tyler's scared." Reid said, "Right Ty?"

The brunette nodded his head, "I told him about it three days before everything went down."

"So he's using your fears against you." Pogue said, "The only thing I can think of is fuck."

Tyler laughed, covering his mouth with his hand as he started to laugh.

"Oh God he's hysterical." Caleb said.

"No I'm not…I just remembered I hurt Chase in the dream too." Tyler said, laughing, "I wonder if that will transfer into the real world."

The three boys looked at him in shock.

"What?" Tyler asked, "It's a good question."

"How'd you hurt him?" Reid asked.

"Sent a pole into one of his shoulders and then hit him in the face with it."

Reid grinned as he hugged the younger boy.

"Good job Ty."

Tyler smiled before sighing, "Can we do something else now?"

"Come on, we can watch them play Guitar Hero, and suck at it." Reid said, helping Pogue and Caleb up.

Tyler nodded walking out of the room, leaving the three boys to follow him down the stairs.

When they made it into the living room, Caleb and Pogue walked over to the TV where the plastic guitars were.

Tyler sat on the couch with Reid, who leaned down and produced a first aid kit. Tyler nearly laughed because of how many of them Caleb had in his house.

"What song you want us to play Ty?" Caleb asked.

"Suck my Kiss." Tyler said, as Reid started to clean the claw marks.

"Bright side of this is you can say that Caleb's a kinky little fucker." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

He quickly hissed when it made Reid poke him.

"Everyone knows it's always the quiet ones that are kinky, sorry Ty." Pogue said, as Reid rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows Ty can't hurt a fly." Reid said, "But hey Ty, question, if you're a pacifist…why do you fight Chase in the dreams?"

The brunette sighed before letting Reid put the band aid on his cheeks.

"When it comes down to my life, I'm going to fight back." Tyler said, "Guess I can't call myself a pacifist anymore."

"No, you still are. You still detest violence, but in certain situations, like the one you're in, you can't help it. It's the only way to get out of it." Caleb said, as he turned to the TV.

"Yeah Baby Boy, it's a life or death situation, anyone would act in a way to protect themselves. If they said they wouldn't, then they're lying." Pogue said, "It's a basic instinct to want to stay alive. And people fight for that."

"Ty, just because you fight Chase doesn't mean you aren't a pacifist it just means that you're trying to protect yourself from being hurt on a massive scale." Caleb said, as the song started.

Tyler smiled before leaning his head on Reid's shoulder, the blonde throwing an arm over Tyler's shoulder. He watched as Caleb and Pogue both played, laughing when Caleb would mess Pogue up by bumping into him. And then laughing when Pogue would accidentally step on Caleb's foot.

Reid rolled his eyes as he watched, "You guys are acting like kids, play the game right. Cheater's never prosper, right Ty?"

"He's got a point guys."

Both males looked at them with a raised brow, sending the youngest two into a fit of giggles that had the older boys smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyler yawned from his spot on Reid's shoulder, watching Caleb and Pogue play Guitar Hero had gotten dull. Reid had even taken to trying to distract the two, by singing along with the song off tune.

"Reid! Quit it! You're messing me up!" Caleb cried.

The blonde laughed as he began to sing again, making Tyler joining in as they sang a horrible rendition of 'Deck the Halls.'

Caleb finally threw his guitar down as he lunged at Tyler, covering the boy's mouth.

"Why? Why are you caving in to his evil ways?" Caleb asked, as Tyler laughed.

Pogue was still playing the game, making Reid even laugh, before Caleb looked behind him to see that he was in the red.

"Shit!"

The two on the couch grinned as they shared a small high five. When Pogue had beaten Caleb, the two shut the game off.

"You two win okay, we quit." Caleb said, making Tyler stand up.

"Where are you two going?" Pogue asked.

"We're going to go take a nap." Caleb said, as he pulled Tyler up the stairs.

"We are?"

"Yes Baby Boy we are. I want to try something." Caleb said.

Tyler nodded his head as Caleb led him to his room. When they got into the room, Caleb's eyes closed. Tyler shivered when he felt a large pulse of Power sweep the room, spreading into the tiniest corners of the room.

Caleb arms wrapped around Tyler, the younger boy leaning into Caleb's chest.

"Cay…what're you doing?" Tyler asked meekly.

"Just testing something." Caleb said, "Now lay down."

Tyler nodded as he sat on Caleb's bed. He curled on the bed when he laid back. Caleb lying next to him as Tyler's eyes drifted shut.

Caleb watched the boy as he slept, Reid and Pogue coming in not even an hour later.

"What's going on Cay?" Reid asked, shivering, "The room smells like the Power."

"I'm trying to see if Chase can get in."

Pogue nodded as his eyes went black, his own power adding to Caleb's. Reid's turning black at the same time as he added his power to the mix.

"Four times the power to his two." Pogue said, "It'll be hard as hell for him to do it."

Caleb nodded as he ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, seeing the boy smile in his sleep, leaning into the touch.

"It's so fucked up that he's using Tyler's fears against him." Reid said, as he sat next to Tyler.

"It's fucked up that he's invading Tyler's dreams like he is." Caleb said, "The next time I see him I'm going to fucking butcher him."

"Not without our help." Pogue said, grinning, "Reid ascends tomorrow afternoon."

Reid stuck his tongue out at Pogue.

"Make fun of the odd one with the afternoon birth okay?"

"I plan on it!"

"Ass."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Asshat."

"Fuckass."

Pogue laughed at Reid, who smirked, knowing he'd won.

"If you guys are done being jerks, what are we going to do?"

"We could go to Nicky's." Reid suggested.

"Chase will be there. I don't want him trying anything."

"It's a public place Cay, he won't try shit." Pogue said.

The older boy bit his middle finger, he nodded his head.

"We don't let Tyler out of our sight though, agreed." Caleb said, as the other boys nodded.

Caleb sighed as he nudged Tyler.

"Baby Boy, come on, time to get up." Caleb said, as the power vanished.

Tyler's eyes opened slowly as he looked at Caleb, a smile still on his face.

"Chase?" Caleb asked.

"No Chase…just dreams." Tyler said, as Caleb smiled at him.

"Good, then our plan works." Caleb said, "Which inevitably sucks, but until we get rid of Chase, it's going to have to work."

The other two nodded as Tyler snuggled into Caleb.

"Do you feel up to going to Nicky's?" Caleb asked.

Tyler's eyes widened as he sat up and away from Caleb.

"I thought we decided that Nicky's was a bad idea. He and Aaron will be there."

"He won't try anything in public." Caleb said, "Nicky's is crowded, he wouldn't do anything."

"Plus we aren't letting you out of our sight." Pogue said.

"You'll be safe Ty." Reid told the boy.

Tyler looked at them before nodding his head, "Sure."

"Alright, here are the rules though." Caleb said, "No hustling Aaron, no getting into any unnecessary fights, and absolutely no drinking."

Reid's face went sour at that.

"Jeez, ruin my fun why don't you."

Caleb gave Reid a look, the blonde sighing.

"I know, I know. Chase is a psychotic killer with daddy issues that we don't need to taunt. Ya da ya da." Reid said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, so we need to be as nonthreatening as possible." Caleb said.

"B-But if you guys seem nonthreatening then he might try something to test the water." Tyler said.

The other boys looked at him as they nodded.

"Maybe not too nonthreatening then." Pogue said, "Point is, let's not piss him off."

Tyler snorted, making the boys look at him again.

"He's going to be pissed with whatever we do. He hates you three and he's infatuated with me, remember? He's also pissed that I'm going out with Caleb." Tyler said, "How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out Caleb took my virginity? He'll fly off the handle, and you guys know he will."

"Tyler does raise some good points Caleb." Pogue said.

"Okay then we try not to piss him off more than he already is!" Caleb groaned.

"The room is filled with smart asses today." Reid sung.

"Don't I know it?" Caleb said, as he stood up.

Tyler slid off the bed to stand as well as they stood in a circle.

"Okay, so we'll go to Nicky's for an hour or so and then come back."

"Ugh Cay, that totally tanks!" Reid whined.

"What's more important Reid, Tyler or Nicky's?"

Reid glared at the boy, and offended look on his face.

"If you have to ask me that, then you don't know me at all Caleb." Reid snapped.

"Well that's what it comes down to." Caleb told the boy.

"Fine fearless damn leader."

"Thanks." Caleb said.

Reid nodded before they walked out of the bedroom. The boys took their time getting downstairs. Caleb snatching his keys off the table as they walked to the mustang.

As Tyler slid into the passenger seat, he had a bad feeling sit in the bottom of his stomach.

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I know this story must be going at a snail's pace, but I promise in the next chapters it picks up! Also, I'm not sure when I'm going to post up the Chuck Bass/Tyler story I was talking about, but it will be soon. Thanks for reading! : )_


	15. Chapter 15

Tyler laughed when Reid spilled coke down his front, hiding his face in Caleb's neck. The blonde glared at his laughing friends before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have made him laugh Pogue; he's going to be pissy all night." Caleb said, his laughter getting under control.

"Don't worry; we'll let Pogue deal with him." Tyler said, grinning.

"Oh please don't!" Pogue said, looking at them.

Caleb laughed with Tyler, as he pulled the brunette into his lap. Pogue rolled his eyes at the pair as Reid came back.

"Pogue, you're a bonafide asshole." Reid said, sitting back down, "And you two disgust me with your lovey dovey shit."

"You're just mad because you haven't been laid in weeks." Caleb said, seeing Reid roll his eyes.

"Anyways, so I'm going to go get some drinks, what do you guys want?" Caleb asked, as Tyler moved from his lap.

"Sprite." Tyler said.

"Dr. Pepper." Reid replied.

"Coke."

"You guys just can't be simple can you?" Caleb asked, seeing all three shake their heads.

Tyler watched Caleb weave through the crowd before turning to Reid.

"Your shirt is ruined."

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious."

"You do realize that's the shirt your mother bought you for your birthday. She's going to be pissed." Tyler said, seeing Reid's eyes widen.

"Oh fuck me."

"No thanks!" Pogue said, "And it's not like he'll see her anytime soon. He can say he lost it."

"Thanks for the idea Pogue!" Reid said, as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"You guys are horrible." Tyler said, "She'd be more hurt that you lost it than if you ruined it."

Reid snickered with Pogue, before Tyler tried to glance over at the bar. His brow raising when he didn't see Caleb.

"G-Guys…Cay isn't at the bar." Tyler said, seeing Reid and Pogue look at him seriously.

"You sure?" Pogue asked, looking to where Aaron was.

"Chase isn't with Aaron…shit!" Reid said, standing up.

Pogue stood as well before walking towards the bar. Reid walking over to Aaron. Tyler sighed as he weaved through the crowd, looking around for Caleb.

He looked over at Pogue, seeing the boy motion to Nicky. Reid was talking to Aaron, albeit civilly it seemed. He sighed as he looked around, before stomping his foot in frustration.

"Hey Baby Boy, I'm going to check the bathroom, stay here." Pogue said, seeing the brunette nod.

Tyler looked around before deciding to check outside. He could've gotten a phone call from his mom. He weaved through the people to the door, Reid joining him as he pushed it open as the cool air hit him.

Tyler looked around before spotting Caleb by the mustang, with Sarah, they were talking. He smiled in relief as he and Reid walked over to the boy, in time to see him and Sarah kiss.

He saw Reid's eyes widen and felt his own stomach turn. Tyler shook his head as he turned and started back inside.

"Ty!" Reid said, "Wait up!"

That seemed to knock Caleb and Sarah out of their kiss as they watched both the blonde and brunette's retreating backs. Tyler heard Caleb say his name, but couldn't bring himself to care.

He walked back inside of Nicky's running into Pogue, who looked at him.

"I told you to wa---what's wrong?" Pogue asked, seeing the hurt expression on Tyler's face.

"Caleb was outside with Sarah." Reid said softly, slamming the door.

"I..I'm going to go home…I'm not up for partying anymore." Tyler said, going back over to their table.

"You can't go alone Ty, with Chase--"

"He's not going to hurt me Reid." Tyler said, shrugging, "Rather see Chase than Caleb right now."

"Tyler, I'll come with you." Reid said, "Pogue tell Caleb from me that he's a dead man walking."

Pogue nodded, his own eyes were narrowed in dangerous slits. Tyler and Reid left through the back, the two friends walking in step.

"I'm sorry Baby Boy."

"I actually expected it…I…Who was I kidding Reid?"

"Tyler--"

"I _actually _thought big brother Caleb loved me. What the hell was I thinking? I just…" Tyler shook his head, as Reid wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Caleb's an asshole." Reid said, as Tyler looked at him.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to think…" Tyler stopped, Reid stopping with him before following his gaze to see Chase.

Reid stepped in front of Tyler, who was just staring at the boy shell shocked.

"Garwin, move away from Tyler." Chase said smoothly.

"Over my dead body." Reid snapped, "You want him, you're going to have to forcibly take him."

"That can be arranged, you know?"

Reid's eyes flashed black, "Tyler, get back to Nicky's."

"What—No, Reid--"

"Tyler! Do as I ask for once." Reid said, "Please."

Tyler nodded his head as he walked backwards before turning and running back to the bar. It wasn't that far, just down the street. He slid to a stop when he heard a scream of pain, turning in time to see Reid get thrown into a wall. Tyler ran into Nicky's spotting a screaming Pogue and Caleb. He ran to the biker, yanking on his jacket.

"Tyler, don'---where's Reid?"

"Chase and him are fighting, so come _on_." Tyler said, yanking the boy to the door, Caleb following him.

They rushed outside, spotting the blonde on the ground. Pogue running at full speed and sliding to the blonde.

Caleb and Tyler ran over, the oldest sitting on Reid's other side.

"Reid, you okay?" Pogue asked, picking the boy's head up and laying it in his lap.

The blonde opened his eyes as he looked up at Pogue.

"I k-know I like to do things the rough way but d-damn." Reid joked, making Pogue and Tyler laugh.

"It's going to kill you one day dumbass." Pogue said, kissing the boy's forehead.

Reid shifted as his gaze traveled to Caleb, his eyes narrowing.

"What the f-fuck are you doing? Shouldn't you be w-with Sarah?" Reid hissed.

Caleb looked at Reid in confusion.

"Reid I w--"

"Now isn't this a cheerful scene." Chase said, coming up from behind Tyler quickly, grabbing the boy by the neck, and dragging Tyler to his body.

The brunette's body tensed as he looked at his friends.

"Chase, let him go." Pogue said, eyes flashing black.

"Well here's how I see it, you can have Tyler or you can get Reid to a doctor."

"We can heal---"

"Not until I'm gone." Chase said, "And Tyler here is coming with me. I saw what happened with Sarah, and I'm sure Tyler would rather be around someone who…actually likes him opposed to someone who just wanted to fuck him."

Tyler flinched as he diverted his gaze from Caleb. Reid gave a moan of pain before standing up on his feet.

"I'm perfectly fine ass." Reid said through clenched teeth, "Now let him go before you see me really get violent."

Chase just looked at Reid, before sighing.

"Really must be going, see you on Monday." Chase said.

Reid lunged for the two boys, as they both disappeared from sight. Pogue gaping at the spot where the two boys had been. Tyler was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Reid growled as he stood up, forgetting his own pain momentarily to turn and punch Caleb. The older boy falling to the ground, cradling his jaw.

"You fucking asshole! It's your fault! How could you be so fucking mean? I swear you're going to die!" Reid snarled, before Pogue pulled the blonde away, "Let go of me Pogue!"

"I didn't kiss Sarah! I was talking to Emily in the corner!" Caleb yelled, "I don't know what you guys are fucking talking about!"

Reid stopped struggling as he looked at Caleb.

"Y-You were inside…then who---" Reid's eyes widened, "Oh God…oh fuck…Pogue--"

"I know." Pogue said, "Fuck! We played right into his fucking trap."

"What the hell is going on?" Caleb asked, "Why---"

"We saw you---well…Chase disguised as you with Sarah, and you two kissed…Tyler and me saw it…he thinks that you played him." Reid said, "Oh God…and now that twisted psycho has Tyler, and who the _fuck_ knows what he'll do to Tyler."

"Me and Sarah…did he really--"

"He said he'd known it was going to happen." Reid said, "We all know Tyler has low self-esteem…so does Chase…"

Reid slammed his fist into the wall, hissing in pain, before Pogue pulled Reid to him. A blue glow coming from his hands as he moved it around Reid's body.

"Come on, we need to figure out how to help Tyler." Reid said when Pogue stopped healing him, yanking the boy towards the mustang, "Caleb! Move your stupid pale skanky ass!"

The oldest rushing after them, feeling fear pool in his stomach as he got in the car.

Chase threw Tyler away from him when they appeared in a bed room. Tyler scrambled away from the older boy as soon as he hit the floor. Chase smiled at Tyler sarcastically as the brunette got up from the floor.

"Now Tyler, why are you scared of me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Chase snickered, "Might be. Want to answer it anyways?"

"You've killed people Chase; I think that warrants me to be scared of you for the next millennia."

The older boy laughed as he yanked Tyler to him.

"Do you really want to make me mad Tyler? Besides, at least _I _didn't cheat on you with some froo froo bitch."

Tyler flinched before looking down.

"Now pet, I told you he'd do it."

"You know, if you're trying to get me to like you, saying I told you so, isn't the way to do it."

"Well I was right, even you can admit that."

"I don't have to admit anything." Tyler snapped

Tyler looked at Chase, moving away from the boy.

"Well at least you can trust me more than Caleb, right?"

Tyler flinched as he looked to the ground. Chase smirking as he paced around the boy.

"I'd never cheat on you. I'd treat you like a prince."

Tyler shook his head.

"You and Caleb had sex right?"

Tyler nodded his head slowly.

"And then he kissed Sarah. That's some real commitment right there." Chase said, "I told you it would happen too. I told you that he would never see you as anything _but _the youngest of the Covenant."

"Chase stop." Tyler said quietly, "I get it okay."

Chase stopped behind Tyler, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Tyler tensed in the arms, looking down at the floor.

"I don't think you do. I'd be completely devoted to you. I'd give you the world." Chase said.

Tyler shook his head, whimpering when Chase nuzzled his ear.

"Stop it Chase…please."

"No. You're mine, have always been mine."

Tyler was seriously beginning to think Chase was bipolar. Going from one extreme emotion to the next. He'd been so cruel to him in the dreams and at Caleb's…and now he was acting so sweet.

"Get away from me Chase."

"You aren't seriously still hung up about Caleb are you?" Chase asked.

Tyler shrugged, Chase taking this to mean yes. The older boy grabbed Tyler's shoulders turning him and pushing him against the wall.

"Why? How in the _hell_ are you still in love with him?"

Tyler kicked the boy in the gut, pushing him away.

"Because he's still ten times better than you'll _ever_ be."

"He doesn't care about you! That much is obvious. He didn't even try to save you." Chase said, "The other two didn't even care enou--"

"Reid told me to run away from you!" Tyler screamed, "Don't talk about them like you know them Chase. You don't know shit and that's what makes you so fucking crazy."

The brunette whimpered when Chase smacked him, the older boy shaking him.

"I was the perfect boyfriend to you. I--"

"Bullshit!" Tyler said, pushing him away, "You tried to kill my friends. That makes you a pretty shitty boyfriend in my book. And you're hitting me now like I'm some kind of…rag doll. Get away from me!"

Tyler moved away from the boy when he got closer. Chase's eyes in narrowed slits.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do." Chase said, a smirk on his face, "In fact, you don't have any power here whatsoever."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he moved away from Chase again, the older boy laughing cruelly.

"I don't know how you think that's possible."

Chase only smiled at him, making Tyler shift a little.

"We'll see how you like solitude for a while." Chase snapped, "I'll be back in a few hours."

He went to the door and slammed it shut, Tyler hearing it lock. Chase hadn't said anything after Tyler had asked his own question. He looked around the room seeing bars on the windows. Trying to Use, quickly finding he couldn't even grasp the power.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tyler said quietly as he went to the window.

The brunette sat on the window sill, as his head leaned against the wall. He didn't have any idea about what he was going to do.

Tyler slammed a fist on the window, glaring at the wall across from him. His hand fell to his side as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

The brunette's eyes widened as he pulled his cell phone out. Quickly flipping it open and pushing Reid's speed dial down.

He listened to it ring, watching the door carefully.

"Tyler?"

"Reid! Thank God you answered your phone for once."

"You were kind of kidnapped; of course I'm going to answer. Where are you?" Reid asked.

"I don't know."

"Any surroundings?"

Tyler looked outside, "I'm in a house…that's surrounded by rod iron gates. Um…it looks like an old colony house from the inside…like Caleb's. I don't know much else Reid."

"It's okay Baby Boy. We'll make due with that." Reid said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…how're you?"

"Healed." Reid said, "Pogue and Caleb are with me, we're going to find you okay."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "I mean, your going to ascend tomorrow, are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I wish you were going to be there. Caleb's worried about you."

"Yeah right, like Caleb really cares about me right now."

"He--"

Tyler looked at his phone when Reid's voice cut out. Seeing the screen say low battery. The brunette threw the phone across the room, as he looked around again. Quickly making up his mind as he stood up.

He was getting out of here.

_A/N: Hey guys! No this isn't a i'm going on vacation note. I just wanted to let you guys know that I really love the reviews I'm getting. Ya'll are awesome! And I'm kind've surprised with myself that I'm updating both this and Snapshots together. I thought I'd do it a few times then I wouldn't be able to do it, so let's hope I can keep it that way! I'm going to attempt to have the GG/Covenant story up by Thanksgiving, if not then by the end of November._


	17. Chapter 17

Tyler looked at the wall opposite from him blankly, the room around him a mess from where he'd thrown things everywhere all night. It was creeping towards two o'clock now. Reid ascended in a few hours.

Chase hadn't been in the room for a while. Tyler would've been worried for himself, but he was trying to think of a way out. The window was a no go. Tyler bit his lip as he looked at the door.

He walked into the bathroom grabbing the top off the toilet, and holding it in his hands. He leaned it against the bed, grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. Sitting on the bed and waiting.

The brunette got up when he heard a key in the lock, holding the slab in his hands. When the doors opened and Chase came in, Tyler swung at the boy, hitting him in the stomach. Chase's breath left him as he fell forward, Tyler hitting the boy in the back. When the boy was on the ground, Tyler dropped the slab and ran out of the room. Looking around when he got into the hallway.

Not giving it a second thought he ran towards the stairs, running down them quickly as he rushed to the door. He unlocked it and yanked on it, seeing a lock that needed a key. Tyler kicked the door before running into the living room. He grabbed a lamp and slammed it into the window, seeing it not even shatter.

Wait…he could Use. Tyler ran back to the door, eyes flashing as the lock turned and he yanked the door open. He screamed when his feet left the ground, feeling something enclose on his lungs, making it hard to breathe.

The door slammed as Chase walked up from behind.

"That was a mistake Tyler." Chase snapped.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." The younger boy snapped.

"Yes, but now you've lost the rights to having a nice bedroom." Chase growled, "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this."

Chase walked to a door, opening it and letting Tyler go down first. Walking down after the boy. Tyler's eyes widened as they got downstairs. Chains….and shackles…he had to be joking.

When Tyler was set against the wall, cuffs locking over his wrists, he knew that Chase, unfortunately was serious. Tyler yanked on the binds, glaring at the boy. When Chase stepped near him Tyler kicked out at him.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Tyler yelled.

Chase grabbed Tyler's leg, forcing it down as he squished the boy into the wall.

"I really thought you would see reason Tyler." Chase said, "I really do love you, and you're the one forcing me to take these extremes. Why do you love Caleb still?"

Tyler chose to stay silent, before screaming when Chase sliced his arm open again. When had he gotten a knife? The brunette looked at his arm and then at Chase.

"You know, you should answer when spoken to."

"Because he's not hurting me!" Tyler exclaimed, "Do you _really_ think I'm going to like someone whose physically and mentally hurting me."

A dark look passed over Chase's face.

"You know, there's a good way to damage you mentally forever."

Tyler's stomach turned before he kicked Chase away.

"Do that, and you'll never have me."

Chase gripped his hair as he let out a snarl of frustration, going to Tyler again and gripping his throat.

"You…You just don't understand yet…but you will. Caleb isn't a good boyfriend…he cheated on you…I never cheated on you…I was good…"

"Let go of me Chase! I can't breathe--"

The older boy did as Tyler requested, letting go of his throat.

"I just…I just have to teach you to be obedient I think…yes…I need to go do something." Chase said, an evil grin on his face.

Tyler watched the boy leave before yanking on the chains again. He really needed to get away from Chase. The boy was fucking insane now. Death definitely had unhinged the teen more than he already had been.

Tyler stopped when he felt the shiver of power, as he felt the power strongly in the air. Reid was ascending.

Reid was ascending and Tyler wasn't there. Reid would be there for Tyler's…the brunette knew his best friend was in pain.

The brunette wanted to scream in frustration when he felt the overflow of power, before leaning against he wall, leaning his head against the wall. He was stuck with a psychotic Chase, when he _should've _been with Reid, Pogue, and Caleb.

How could Caleb have cheated on him? He said he wouldn't…and he and Sarah hadn't looked at one another in months. What had changed?

Okay, Tyler was sure he was missing something. Caleb wouldn't have done that. The boy wasn't cruel. Especially not to someone he'd known all his life.

Caleb had cheated on him. Why couldn't he just accept that?

Because it wasn't true…it couldn't be.

Wait…Caleb had said that Chase would manipulate any situation to make him go to the oldest. He shouldn't listen to what Chase had to say.

Chase could glamour himself…he'd made himself look like Caleb when he talked to Sarah. Chase could have easily have been Caleb yesterday…

The brunette was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the basement door open. Tyler would 'ask' Chase about it. When he saw the older boy, looking a lot more composed than he had earlier, he took a deep breath.

"Chase, were you Caleb yesterday?" Tyler asked, as the oldest looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Did you use a glamour spell?" Tyler asked, "To make me think Caleb cheated on me?"

The older boy opened his mouth as Tyler added, "And if you lie, I'll know."

Chase's mouth snapped shut as his eyes narrowed.

"That's answer enough for me." Tyler said, "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out Chase? What the _fuck _is wrong with you?"

"Should you really talk to me like that when I hold your life in my hands?" Chase asked.

"You wouldn't kill me even if you wanted to. Remember, you are just _so _in love with me." Tyler told the boy, rolling his eyes.

Chase glared at Tyler before hitting the younger boy in the stomach; Tyler lurched forward as air escaped him. Groaning when Chase pulled his head up by his hair.

"You know how we always loved to research things together." Chase asked, seeing Tyler glare at him.

"Yes, back when you weren't a psychotic, homicidal maniac?" Tyler asked, yelping when Chase hit him.

"The best thing about being a descendant of John Putnam is that you inherit all of his…spell books." Chase said, as Tyler looked at him.

"What spell books?"

"The type with forbidden spells. The books that got him banished from the Covenant." Chase said, "Now in one of the books, there's a potion for amnesia. Would you rather have amnesia or be with me willingly? I have no problem with taking away your precious fucking memories."

"None of the above." Tyler hissed.

"But you have to pick one, or I'll pick for you." Chase snapped.

"I pick neither." Tyler growled, spitting in Chase's face.

The older boy let go of Tyler's hair in shock, as he wiped the spit from his face.

"Fine, that's just fine." Chase snapped, "Potion it is."

He watched Chase stride out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Tyler started to yank on the chains again.

"Come on you stupid chains…"

He was an idiot. Using could probably break these chains. Tyler focused his mind as he tried to embrace the Power, screaming when he felt pain shoot through his body.

Tyler shook as the pain finally stopped. It was like he'd been electrocuted by something. He focused as he tried to Use again, crying out when he felt the pain worsen. Gasping in deep breaths as he looked at the shackles.

"I see that you've tried Using." Chase's voice called down to him.

"Fuck you." Tyler muttered, eyes closing as he yanked on the chains again.

His lips quivering as he finally gave up. There was no way he was going to get out of these. Sighing as he let his arms stretch above him as he squatted down. Caleb would come from him. He wouldn't forget about his friends…his family.

Watching Chase walk down the stairs was like death walking to him. He felt this fear settle in the bottom of his stomach as he stood up. Chase was smirking at him.

"Are you going to drink this willingly or am I gonna have to shove it down your throat?"

"Shove away." Tyler snapped.

Chase gripped his chin as he tried to force Tyler's mouth open. Tyler was struggling for all he was worth, trying to squirm away from the older boy, even kicking at Chase, who seemed unfazed by him.

When Chase stomped on his foot Tyler kept his mouth shut tighter, taking a quick breath from his nose. Seeing a grin on Chase's mouth as the boy pinched Tyler's nose. Tyler shut his eyes tightly, the urge to open his mouth and breathe overwhelming.

His mouth opening wide as he took a deep breath, Chase shoving the liquid into his mouth, forcing Tyler's mouth shut. The boy pushing his tongue to the roof of his mouth refusing to swallow. Tyler glared at Chase, as the boy smiled at him.

"I know you need to swallow Tyler, so do it." Chase said, "Get it over with."

The brunette finally relenting as he finally swallowed his poison.


	18. Chapter 18

When Monday came around, the Sons had made no progress in finding Tyler. Hoping that the brunette would show up today with Chase. Chase couldn't keep him away from school or they'd call Tyler's parents. That would be the last thing the boy wanted.

"I hate waiting." Reid said, as he looked at his brothers.

"I think we all do Reid." Pogue said, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulder, "I think Caleb's going crazy."

The blonde stared at Caleb who was just staring at his notebook.

"Caleb." Reid tried.

No answer came from the older boy. Reid sighed as he looked at Pogue.

"Caleb." Reid said.

Once again no answer came from the boy.

Reid rolled his eyes before shoving the boy out of his chair.

"What the fuck was that for Reid?"

"I called your name like five different times." Reid snapped.

"What?"

"Are you okay? If you start spacing the teacher's will get worried." Reid said.

"Fi—Tyler!" Caleb exclaimed, seeing the brunette walk into the room.

He looked…different. Wearing different clothes that he definitely wouldn't have worn before…and he looked…less confident.

The Sons stood as one as they rushed down the steps, going up to the boy, who backed up.

"Do I know you?" Tyler asked, raising a brow.

"Nice joke Tyler, it's us." Reid said, smiling, "You know, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb. Your best friends."

Tyler laughed as he stared at them, "That's cute, but I don't know you guys at all."

"Yeah you do Baby Boy; we've known you since we were in diapers." Pogue said.

Tyler looked at them, "You know…my boyfriend Chase said that I had amnesia, so I wouldn't remember a lot of things…what's wrong?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Caleb asked.

"That's what he told me." Tyler said, "He was my boyfriend and that I had amnesia from a car accident I was in."

"He's not your boyfriend Tyl--" Reid was cut off when Chase entered the room saying, "Yes he is Reid, or don't you remember?"

Tyler smiled when Chase draped an arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Chase, do you know them?" Tyler asked, as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, they're the Sons of Ipswich." Chase said.

"They said we were friends." Tyler said, smiling.

"Well…you were. Until they dropped you a few days ago for dating me."

"What?" Reid asked dangerously, his eyes narrowing, "Are you fucking serious? That's the best you can come up with Chase? How the hell did you do it? 'cause Ty wasn't in no damned accident! You fucking kidnapped him from us and made him believe that Caleb cheated on him when he didn't!"

Pogue grabbed the blonde as Reid lunged at Chase, Tyler's eyes widening as he looked from one boy to the next.

"That's a lie Tyler. They just want their whipping boy back."

"He was _never_ our whipping boy! Tyler, we're best friends!" Reid said, eyes showing his pain, "Whenever I needed help you were there, and vice versa…we've been friends forever…don't let him lie to you!"

The brunette looked at Reid and Chase, before grabbing Chase's hand.

"Chase, can we skip today?" Tyler asked, "I think you were right, I'm not ready to deal with everyone yet."

"Sure Tyler." Chase said, leading the boy out.

Reid looked at the spot where they'd been, looking at a pain stricken Caleb and a horrified Pogue.

"How did he do it?" Reid asked, as students began filing in.

"I don't know, but I think we need to go see Gorman." Pogue said, "If Chase wants a war, then he'll get a war."

"I second that." Caleb said, the pain on his face vanishing as anger filled it.

"Then we'd better get going." Reid said, leaving the class room.

The Sons followed him closely as they went to the parking lot. Seeing Chase and Tyler on the hood of Chase's car.

"I know you guys don't like it when I get into fights, but I really want to beat the shit outta Chase." Reid said.

"We do too." Caleb said, as Reid looked at him.

"Come on, let's go see Gorman." Pogue said.

They went to the mustang, Pogue hopping into the back, Reid sliding into the passenger side. Caleb turning the car on as they sped past a shocked Tyler and a glaring Chase.

"Slow down Caleb." Reid told the older boy, noticing the needle hitting eighty.

"Sorry." Caleb said, as they sped down considerably, "I just want to see if Gorman knows anything…and if not we need a plan B."

"Plan B is kidnapping Tyler and making him remember everything." Reid said.

Pogue nodded as Caleb turned onto the dirt road leading to his old colony house.

"I just don't understand how he could just make Tyler forget everything in the time span of two fucking days!" Caleb said, hitting the steering wheel, "It doesn't make any sense. Tyler wouldn't willingly forget about us."

"I don't know Cay." Pogue said.

The boy shook his head as he stopped in front of the old wood fence, getting out slowly. When they heard a gunshot they knew Gorman was up.

"Gorman, it's us!" Caleb called to the man.

They walked across the lawn as they went inside the old house.

"Where's Tyler?" Gorman asked.

"Okay, to simplify our long story. Tyler was upset because he thought Caleb cheated on him, but Caleb didn't actually cheat on him, it was actually Chase in disguise 'cause he's a little bastard, and me and him left, ran into Chase, Tyler ran to get Pogue and Caleb, Chase beat the hell out of me, Chase kidnapped Tyler. Now Tyler doesn't remember us at all, and Chase told him that Tyler was dating him and that we dropped him and telling him all sorts of lies." Reid took a deep breath, "And we were wondering if you knew how he could give Tyler amnesia like that?"

Gorman blinked at Reid a few times.

"Boy if you think I understood any of that you are deeply mistaken."

"Basically Chase kidnapped Tyler and now Tyler doesn't remember us at all. He also believes everything Chase says." Caleb said, "And we want to know if you knew how anyone could give someone else amnesia like that."

"Now why can't you talk like Caleb over here?" Gorman asked, "The only way you can do that is if you make the person go through something traumatizing or if you---"

Gorman trailed off as he looked at Caleb.

"That Collins boy is related to John Putnam correct?"

Caleb nodded his head, "Yeah, why?"

"John Putnam had books of spells that were forbidden by the laws of the Covenant." Gorman said, "Now if Chase somehow got those books that could explain why Tyler has amnesia."

"Do you really think that Chase would do that to Tyl--" Pogue trailed off at their looks, "Dumb question I know. I channeled Reid."

"So how do we reverse it?" Caleb asked, ignoring Pogue's statement.

"Either find a way to get those books or find a way to make Tyler remember." Gorman said.

"Both of which are going to be difficult." Pogue said, "Chase most likely won't let Tyler out of his sight, and we don't know where those books would be."

"Well we have to think of something. If we could get Tyler on his own then that would probably be easier." Caleb said, "Or we could try doing both, it's just a matter or finding out where Chase was keeping Tyler."

"But how could we get Tyler by himself?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know." Caleb sighed.

"I've got an idea." Reid said, holding up his phone.

He put the phone to his ear, listening to it ring.

"Hey Mrs. Simms, it's Reid. Look, I've got some things to explain, and I need you to listen."

Caleb and Pogue grinned at the blonde, who quickly explained what had happened with Tyler, and what they needed Mrs. Simms to do.

Getting Tyler by himself wouldn't be so difficult after all. Or convincing him that they were still friends, no matter what Chase said.


	19. Chapter 19

Tyler stared at the school, listening to Chase tell him about how good of a freestyle swimmer he was. He didn't like not remembering anything, it felt strange, and even though Chase said they were together, he always felt like cringing when the boy touched him.

"Are you alright love?" Chase asked, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"Chase, why don't those boys like you?" Tyler asked.

"I actually don't know." Chase said.

Tyler stared at him, "I wonder why they don't."

Chase looked at the boy, as Tyler looked away.

Tyler jumped when his phone rang, looking at the ID.

"It's my mom, I've got to answer." Tyler apologized, sliding off the boy's car.

"Okay." Chase said, grinning.

Tyler smiled back as he answered it.

"Hey mom."

"Tyler, Reid called me."

Tyler walked a good ways away from Chase, who was staring at him intently.

"Reid?"

"Reid, your best friend." His mother said, "The one you've had broken bones of because? And defied goodness knows how many rules with."

"Mom, I don't remember anything because of the car accident." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

"That's a lie sweetie, there was no car accident."

"No it's not Mom, Chase wouldn't lie to me. Why would he?" Tyler asked.

"Yes he would--"

"Mom, I've got to go--"

"I want you to sleep in your dorm room, not at Chase's, do you understand me? Your father and I paid a lot of money for you to stay in that dorm."

"Okay Mom…what's the room number?"

"436, I love you Tyler."

"Love you too Mom." Tyler said, hanging up.

He walked back over to Chase, who was looking at him curiously.

"So what's up?"

"My mom wants me to stay at the dorms because they paid a lot of money for me to stay in them."

"That's understandable." Chase said, "Want me to leave you here?"

"If that's okay, we can do something in a while if you want." Tyler said, feeling something clench inside of him.

"Let's go to Nicky's later." Chase said.

"I'd ra---Okay." Tyler said, not seeing the point in starting an argument.

He saw something flash on Chase's face before he smiled.

"I'll see you later baby." Chase said, kissing Tyler soundly.

The brunette felt his blood turn to ice, not understanding why it would do that.

"Bye." Tyler said, watching Chase get in his car.

As he left, the silver mustang from earlier was pulling in. Tyler rolled his eyes as he started walking inside the dorm building.

"Tyler wait!"

The brunette sighed as he turned around, seeing the three boys from earlier run up to him.

"Look, if you guys are going to stalk me, could you at least help me find dorm 436 while you're doing it?"

"I can because that's the dorm we've been sharing for three and a half years." Reid said, as Tyler looked at him.

"We're roommates?"

"Yeah, begged our parents for nearly a year to pay the extra money to make sure it happened."

"Do you not talk Callum?" Tyler asked, looking at the tallest.

"It's Caleb, and I do." Caleb said, a look of hurt settling on his face, "Chase is just playing you."

Tyler glared at him.

"No he's not, Chase loves me okay. And how do I know you three aren't trying to play me?"

"Why would we? We're your friends, your brothers." Reid said, "We care more about you than Chase does in his big toe."

Tyler laughed, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, seeing Reid smile.

"I could always get you to laugh, no matter how upset you were." Reid said, "And it was the same for me, you always got me to laugh. That's what made us such good friends. We had each others backs Baby Boy."

Tyler looked at Reid, he vaguely remembered that nickname.

"Look, anyone would have laughed at something like that." Tyler said, "I don't know you guys, so I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings or something."

"You do know us though Tyler!" Pogue exclaimed.

"Tyler I've been your best friend since we were in diapers." Reid said, his voice full of hurt.

Tyler stared at them before shrugging.

"I mean, I guess since I was in the car accident, I don't remember anything."

"There was no car accident!" Caleb finally snapped, "Chase is just lying to you because he's fucking obsessed with you. He's not in love he's obsessed."

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Okay whatever Callum."

"It's Caleb!" The boy snapped, "Damnit Tyler, you've got to remember me."

"Well I don't." Tyler snapped back.

Gasping when the boy yanked him in, kissing him. Pushing the boy away and staring at him in shock.

"I-I think it would be wise if you didn't do that again." Tyler said, "I don't think Chase would like that you're making out with his boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend. Have been for nine months. You can ask anyone here!" Caleb cried, "He kidnapped you and did something to you Tyler. Your ours not his. I don't know what he did to you but you've got to remember us. Your our Baby Boy…we need you."

Tyler looked at the boy in shock before backing up from them.

"Riley."

"Reid." The blonde said.

"Can you show me our dorm. I've got a date with Chase in a bit, so I think I need to change."

The blonde made Caleb stop what he was going to say.

"Sure, follow me." Reid said, as he walked past Tyler.

The brunette followed him as they walked down the hall.

"Um…you have to hit the up button twice for it to register to the elevator to come down." Reid said, hitting the button.

"Okay."

"Do you honestly not remember me?" Reid asked, his voice tinged with sadness.

"If I did I would tell you. You seem like a nice guy." Tyler said apologetically, "Chase told me that I wouldn't remember a lot of things until I got my memories back."

The blonde stepped in the elevator with Tyler.

"We were inseparable, even when you were dating Caleb." Reid said quietly, "I don't like that you don't remember me. You should remember me out of anyone…we've been friends for so long."

Tyler looked at the boy sadly.

"I just don't believe that I'm dating him, I'm sorry." Tyler said, "Chase wouldn't lie to me. And I'd like to get to know you, you actually sound like you're hurt because I don't remember you."

"Caleb and Pogue are hurting just as much as I am." Reid said, "I just wish you'd see that Caleb loves you."

"I don't feel like I can trust Caleb." Tyler said honestly, "Maybe that means that he hurt me or something before I got in the accident."

Reid stepped through the opened elevator doors when they reached their floor.

"I don't know." Reid said, "Hey Tyler, at some point you should ask Chase what your favorite pastime is."

"It's painting when it's thunder storming." Tyler said, then looked at Reid in shock, "Wait…how'd I remember that?"

Reid smiled at him, "Because it's something that you were passionate about doing. You wouldn't even go to Nicky's with us when we were going to have a thunder storm."

"I think I might just ask him that." Tyler said, smiling at Reid, as they reached their dorm.

"This is us." Reid said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Just…be on your guard around Chase, and if you need to talk….you can talk to me." Reid said, as he opened the door, "Your key is on the bedside table, inside the hollow book we bought to hide important things."

Tyler nodded as he walked in, "Where are you going?"

"Caleb, Pogue, and me are going to Nicky's." Reid said, "I guess we'll see you there."

Tyler watched the boy walk away before shutting the door.

_A/N: You guys honestly rock! I dunno how many times I'm going to say it, but probably a bunch, because you guys are just that awesome. : )_


	20. Chapter 20

Tyler was surprised when they parked at Nicky's. It was a bar of sorts. Tyler was expecting it to be someone's house. Following Chase inside and to where the boy wanted to sit.

"What's Simms doing with you Chase?" Aaron asked, "Shouldn't he be with Danvers---"

Chase threw Aaron a look that showed he'd explain later. Tyler caught that look with confusion.

"Chase, am I friends with him?" Tyler asked, pointing to Aaron.

"Wait…Simms, do you not remember me?" Aaron asked, grinning.

"He has amnesia from a car accident Aaron." Chase said, "Aaron's the one that introduced us Tyler, and helped us get together. His name's Aaron Abbot."

Tyler watched a grin appear on Aaron's face.

"I always forget that you two are dating." Aaron said.

"Wait…so we are dating?" Tyler asked, seeing both boys nod, "Where's the bathroom?"

Chase pointed it out, as Tyler stood and walked over to it. He went in and leaned against the wall beside it.

Shaking his head, Tyler went to the sinks and stared at the mirror. All he knew for sure was that his name was Tyler Simms, he was seventeen, and he had these wacky powers that sucked his life away. The brunette sighed before jumping and turning, seeing the older boy from earlier.

"Caleb, right?" Tyler asked, seeing the boy nod, "What are you doing in here?"

"I saw you come in here and figured we could talk without Chase making you go with him." Caleb said softly, "We were worried he was going to kill you when he took you Ty."

"I don't know what you're talking about. He didn't take me anywhere."

"No, when he kidnapped you." Caleb said, "He's trying to warp everything so that me, Reid, and Pogue look like bad guys and he looks like the good guy, but he's not. He's tried to kill us and he's threatened to do it again. He wants our share of the power as well, and he's not going out with you. You dated for maybe three weeks, but then we found out he was lying to us and was killing people. He almost killed Kate, Pogue, and myself."

Tyler stared at the boy as he continued to talk quickly.

"You dumped him right before I fought him. When I came back I broke up with my girlfriend Sarah, and I got with you. We've been together for nine months." Caleb said, "And he casted a glamour spell on himself to look like me so he could kiss Sarah and make it look like I was cheating on you, but I wasn't. Because I would _never_ hurt you like that."

Caleb finally stopped talking as Tyler looked at him.

"Look Caleb, can you just leave me alone?" Tyler asked, "I don't trust you at all, and you kind of scare me. Besides that Chase wouldn't lie to me."

"But he is!" Caleb exclaimed.

Tyler looked into the boy's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them.

"You…you have really pretty eyes." Tyler said, as Caleb grinned.

"That's what you said on our first date. And I told you that I liked your eyes better than mine because they were softer and more carefree."

"I don't believe you, sorry." Tyler said.

"Look Tyler, we think he gave you some kind of potion that induced the amnesia, and who knows what else it could've done." Caleb said, "You _can_ trust us because we're basically your brothers. We've known you since we were in diapers."

"I don't believe you. Now leave me alone!"

He tensed when Caleb pulled him into a hug. Immediately relaxing at the almost familiar arms.

"Some people say that the body remembers things the mind can't." Caleb said, "When I hold you do you feel safer than you do with Chase?"

"When Chase holds me…I tense up…when you hold me…it's like…I can loosen up." Tyler said, "Caleb…let go of me."

"You can trust me." Caleb said, "I swear to you that I've never done anything to hurt you."

Tyler looked at the older boy before stepping out of his arms.

"Leave me alone Caleb."

"Tyler, please just listen to me." Caleb said, "You have to understand that we've been dating for nine months. It kills me when you let Chase touch you."

The brunette stared at Caleb, before backing away from him.

"Look, just leave me alone." Tyler said, "I don't want to talk to you."

The brunette left the bathroom after that, walking up and sitting next to Chase. Aaron and the others had gone to the pool tables. The brunette biting his lip as he looked over at Reid, who smiled at him gently.

"Hey Chase, what's my favorite pastime?" Tyler asked, turning back to Chase, seeing the boy look at him.

"Dancing in the rain." Chase said, as Tyler stared at him.

"What's my favorite flower?"

"Gardenias." Chase told the boy.

"My favorite color?"

"Red…what's up with all the questions?"

"Just wanted to know."

His favorite flower was a blue rose and his favorite color was silver. How he remembered those things when he couldn't even remember who he was dating baffled him.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

Tyler nodded as Chase threw an arm over his shoulder.

"What's my favorite game?" Tyler asked.

"Monopoly."

Clue.

"And my favorite food?"

"Pizza."

Fettuccini Alfredo.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Tyler said, standing with Chase.

He watched the boy walk over to the pool tables, walking over to where the Sons were.

"What's my favorite color?" Tyler asked.

"Silver." All three replied.

"Game?"

"Clue."

"Food?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo."

Tyler looked at them in shock before looking over at Chase. The boy wouldn't lie to him, he wouldn't do that. That would be cruel.

"T-Thanks I guess." Tyler said.

"He didn't answer it right did he Tyler?" Reid asked the boy.

"No…he did." Tyler lied, as he walked away.

Chase wouldn't lie to him. He wouldn't do something that mean to someone he claimed to love. That would be so nasty and vindictive. And the boy didn't look any of those things.

"Chase can you take me home? I don't feel well." Tyler said, as he walked to his boyfriend.

No…he didn't know what Chase was. Walking with the boy and getting in the car. The ride to the dorms was silent.

When they reached the entrance, Chase leaned in for a kiss. Tyler leaning away from him.

"I don't want you to catch what I've got." Tyler lied, as Chase smiled.

"Always thinking of others before yourself." Chase said, as Tyler smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tyler said.

"Okay, sweet dreams."

He planned on it.

"You too."

Tyler slid out of the car, watching the car drive off, as he walked inside, feeling more confused than ever.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, as the Sons walked into class, Tyler felt his stomach drop, seeing Chase already sitting in the classroom. The boy motioned him over, as Tyler walked over easily. He sat next to Chase, seeing the Sons glare at the older boy.

"Why'd you walk in with them?"

"I didn't walk in with them Chase, I just walked in period." Tyler said, "So what'd you do after you dropped me off?"

The boy smiled at him, "Headed back to Nicky's. You alright Tyler?"

"Chase, you'd tell me the truth about anything right?" Tyler asked.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at Tyler.

"Of course I would. Why are you asking that?"

"I want the whole truth Chase. Some people are asking me why I'm with you when I was with Caleb a few days ago. And others are telling me that I can't stand to be in the same room as you." Tyler said, "And their telling me I'm not friends with Aaron or you at all. What aren't you telling me? I won't get angry; I just want to know what's going on!"

Chase looked at the boy in shock, before standing up.

"Come on, we'll skip today."

"No! I don't want to skip Chase; I just want you to tell me if those people are right." Tyler said loudly, "I don't think you realize how freaked out I am that I don't remember anything at _all_. I don't even know my parents names Chase. I don't know whose telling the truth and who isn't and I just want a straight answer from you!"

"It's complicated."

"Fine, then explain it to me." Tyler said, "Because I need to know if I can trust you or not Chase."

The older boy sat down again, noticing the class staring at them.

"We've been dating for a while." Chase said, hearing someone call, "Bullshit!"

"Tell me the truth Chase!" Tyler snapped.

"Tyler, lower your voice."

"No! I want you to tell me if I'm actually dating you or if I'm dating Caleb. I want to know right now!" Tyler snapped, his voice shaking, "I don't like being lied to Chase…especially about my own life."

The older boy looked over at the Sons and glared, who just looked at the youngest in shock.

"Chase!"

"Tyler, I don't think those people knew what they were talking about." Chase said, "We've been together for a few days, but it's because Caleb cheated on you. And he's telling those students to tell you those things."

Tyler stared at him, "Why would a teacher tell me that I was deeply in love with Caleb and that I hated you? Or my parents telling me the same thing. I never said it was students. I was on the phone with my mother until Reid got home from Nicky's Chase."

Chase opened his mouth and then shut it as Tyler stood up.

"I don't know what…compelled you to lie to me, but I don't like it Chase." Tyler said, "So last chance, am I dating you or Caleb?"

The teacher had come in a while ago, stopping in the doorway, watching the two in just as much interest as the rest of the class.

"Me." Chase said.

Tyler nodded his head slowly before stepping away from the boy who rose up.

"I don't date liars Chase, so you just gave me the right answer." Tyler said, turning away.

"If it's the right answer, where are you going?"

"Away from you." Tyler told him, "It's the right answer because it shows me that you are a liar."

Chase stood up and strode over to the boy, seeing the Sons standing up.

"No one wants us to be together."

"There must be a good reason for that." Tyler snapped, "Was I even in a car accident Chase? Or was that another lie?"

"How else would you have amnesia?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Tyler asked, "What could you have done to me that made me get amnesia Chase?"

That had the older boy looking nervous.

"Tyler stop it, you're causing a scene."

"I won't stop it! I can't remember anything about myself or my family Chase! I can't remember my childhood or who my friends are! I only remember my favorite things! Like my favorite pastime is drawing during thunderstorms, not dancing in the rain. My favorite food is Fettuccini Alfredo not pizza. My favorite color is silver not red. And my favorite flower is blue roses not gardenias." Tyler said, "And now…now I just want to know what you did to me."

Chase saw Reid walk down the steps and towards Tyler, touching the boys shoulder. Tyler jumped and turned seeing the blonde.

"Why won't you answer his question Chase?" Reid asked, "It's simple."

"Stay out of it Garwin." Chase snarled.

"Um…he has a right to know what you did to his best friend." Someone said, causing Chase to look around the classroom.

"Yeah Chase, answer the question." Caleb said, walking down with Pogue.

"I didn't do anything to him." Chase snapped.

"Stop lying to me Chase." Tyler said sharply.

Chase looked at Tyler steadily.

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because I refuse to think that my parents and my teachers would lie to me about something like that Chase." Tyler said, "They would not tell me something if it wasn't true, they actually care about my well being."

"I'm not lying--"

"Yes you are! He's dating Caleb! Everyone knows that!"

Chase looked around again with a glare.

"Can you outsiders shut up, it's between me and Tyler."

He looked at the brunette who was just staring at him.

"Chase, I'm not dating you. I'm not friends with you. I don't know what you did to make me forget everything, but I don't appreciate it and I don't like it."

"If you can't remember anything then how do you know that your parents aren't lying to you? How do you know that they haven't always lied to you?"

Tyler opened his mouth before shutting it.

"I don't."

"You said it yourself, you don't know who to trust. I was there when you woke up, no one else was. What does that tell you?" Chase asked, "It should tell you that I cared enough about you to wait on you to wake up."

"Or that you did something to him!" Pogue snarled, "Which you did you fucking psychotic asshole."

"Pogue, don't." Tyler said, "Honestly, it tells me that you did something to me to get me isolated from everyone and did something else to make me forget. I just want to know what."

Chase sighed before looking down.

"Fine, I was hoping I wouldn't have to say it in front of everyone." Chase said, as Tyler looked at him.

"I don't care, just tell me." Tyler said.

"You weren't in a car accident, I just didn't want you to know the truth. It would hurt you more."

"I don't care if it does or not." Tyler told him.

"The truth is…is that Caleb…" Chase leaned into the boy's ear, whispering something into it.

Tyler pushed Chase away with a glare on his face.

"That's bullshit. I don't remember Caleb that well but I do think I've seen enough of him to know that he wouldn't do that you fucking ass."

"It's true." Chase said, glaring.

"If anyone was capable of rape, it'd probably be you." Tyler snapped.

Chase gaped at the younger boy who sighed.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore Chase, not until I remember everything." Tyler said, "But I know I don't want to be around you. Someone told me that the body remembers things the mind doesn't, and every time you touch me I feel like cringing. Whenever Caleb, Pogue, or Reid touches me I feel safe. What does that tell you?"

Chase didn't answer, instead glaring at the Sons.

"No answer tells me that you are pathetic and a liar."

Chase leaned into the boy's ear, "I gave you a potion for amnesia."

Tyler's eyes widened as Chase stepped back.

"Now that…I can believe." Tyler said, "Still don't want anything to do with you though."

The brunette turned and headed out of the classroom, Reid running after the boy, while Caleb and Pogue blocked Chase from going after Tyler.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tyler!"

The brunette walked faster, before flinching back when someone grabbed his arm. Turning and seeing familiar blonde hair.

"Reid…right?"

"Yeah." Reid said, "Are you okay?"

Tyler laughed bitterly before looking down and shaking his head.

"I can't remember anything, the one boy I thought wouldn't lie to me told me a crock of lies, the boy I'm supposedly dating I can't trust, and I have these freaky powers that kill me when I use them. To answer your question, no I'm not okay." Tyler said, voice shaking, "I mean, is my name even Tyler?"

"Yeah, has been for seventeen years unfortunately for you." Reid joked, making Tyler laugh.

"Is it horrible that I feel like the only person I _can_ trust is you?"

"No, and I'd be downright insulted if you didn't." Reid said, "We're best friends Tyler, whether you remember that or not, it's still a true fact. I've never hurt you and you've never hurt me. That's how it's been."

"Why do you think I can't trust Caleb?"

"It might have to do with the fact that you think he cheated on you before you lost your memory." Reid said, as they sat down on a bench, "You and I walked up to it."

"Why would I think that? He either did or he didn't right?"

"Well he didn't, Caleb's been in love with you for nine months. Chase casted a glamour spell so he looked like Caleb, and then he kissed Sarah. As soon as we were inside he changed back." Reid said, "Sarah filled us in on it later and she knew something was up. Because Caleb broke up with her for you. I swear she's the only blonde girl I know that hasn't had their brain fried by peroxide."

Tyler laughed again, smiling at the boy.

"What about P-um…however you say his name?"

"Pogue Parry, his real name is Christopher, but he only ever let you get away with calling him that. You being the baby and all." Reid said, "We're all close. Um…while we were trying to find you…I kind of told him I had feelings for him."

"Kind of?" Tyler asked, "How can you kind of have feelings for him? That's like kind of falling off a building."

"Well the only important thing is that he returned them."

"Reid…why don't you…we…erm…"

"We."

"Okay…why don't we like Chase?"

"Well, let me count the ways." Reid said, as Tyler hit his arm, "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I should hit you for being corny."

"Your acting like how you used to, before your memory went away." Reid said, "But that's not the answer to your question. Let's see, he tried to kill Kate, Pogue, Sarah, and Caleb. Threatened to kill us and our families, and let's see…oh yeah, he's an asshole who kidnapped you and gave you amnesia."

Tyler looked at him.

"Wait…he's capable of murder?"

"He killed his foster parents and a kid from Spenser nine months ago." Reid said, as Tyler's eyes widened.

"So I just pissed off a serial killer. Go me." Tyler said sarcastically.

"You know even with amnesia, you're still the same old Tyler."

"I just wish I could remember everything without it being told to me."

"I know you do." Reid said, standing up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tyler asked.

"To our dorm. I can show you some pictures of our childhood." Reid told him, "And of the last nine months with Caleb."

Tyler stood up and followed the blonde.

"So how did we all meet?"

"Well you and I met at the park. Aaron Abbot pushed you down a hill and into a sticky bush. I saw it and pushed him into some wood chips. An hour later he pushed me into the swing set pole, and you pushed him down the hill." Reid said, grinning, "We became instant friends after that. We met Caleb and Pogue a few days later at our first day of daycare. We were about one year old."

They decided to take the stairs up to the dorm, Reid filling the boy in on their childhood.

"You have a scar on your thigh from where Aaron shoved you down the stairs." Reid said.

"Has he always bullied me or something?" Tyler asked.

"Yep, made the rest of our lives a living hell too." Reid said, "But we always gave as good as we got."

Tyler smiled as the walked into their dorm, the blonde going to his bed, leaning down and pulling out a rather large box. He opened it and pulled out the photo albums in each. Three of them looked old while one looked new.

"Let's start with the newest stuff and work our way back." Reid said, picking up the new one, "A lot of it is all of us, but some of it, the last of it, is when you and Caleb got together."

"Why do we still keep photo albums?" Tyler asked.

"Well…honestly I don't know." Reid said, "It was your and my idea to still do it. Because we always talk about how we were when we were kids. And then we started to do it so we could remember the good times as well as the bad."

Reid opened the album.

"These pictures were taken a few weeks before Chase came to the school."

Tyler looked at each picture, staring at the faces in the pictures. Tyler was on Reid's back mouth open as if he were laughing, the blonde holding him in place with a smirk. Caleb and Pogue on either side of them, giving the boy's a look.

"That picture was taken at our Covenant reunion. It's kind of like a family reunion, except worse because all of the Covenant members who haven't Used to death are invited with their families."

"So why do we look like that?" Tyler asked, pointing at the picture.

Reid laughed softly, "Right after you jumped on me I'd screamed penis. That's why Caleb and Pogue are giving us those looks, and why you're laughing and why I'm smirking."

Reid flipped through the pages one by one, explaining each to Tyler, who smiled at him. Bits and pieces starting to snap together as he started to remember things.

"What about this one?" Tyler asked, pointing to a picture of him and Caleb under a tree. They were close, noses almost touching.

"That one is my favorite." Reid said, "It was about two days after Caleb's eighteenth birthday. Pogue had _just_ gotten out of the hospital and we're all on a picnic. Kate had broken up with Pogue, and Sarah and Cay had broken up mutually."

Tyler looked at the picture, before Reid grinned.

"I had to give Caleb a fucking pep talk. Telling him what not to say and what _to_ say." Reid said, "I also had to explain to him that if he hurt you I was going to make sure he was buried alive."

Tyler laughed as Reid turned the page, a few more pictures of Tyler and Caleb on them.

"Well after about ten minutes of him getting the nerve up, he walked over to you, pulled you away from Pogue, and to that tree. We could hear every word you were saying. Caleb told you that since he'd almost died, a lot of things just…shifted into perspective for him. Showing him things he didn't know or understand before." Reid said, "He told you that he was in love with you, and Baby Boy I've never seen your face so…happy before. After that you two kissed and Pogue had to pay me thirty bucks."

Tyler laughed, "You bet on it even though you knew you would win."

"Of course, I wouldn't be Reid Garwin if I hadn't." Reid said, "The next few months after that were hilarious. Caleb followed you around like a puppy, watching out for you, taking you _everywhere_ and coming out to the entire school that you were together. And you were expecting everyone to freak out, but you forgot something important."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"We're the fucking Sons of Ipswich. They can't touch us because we're like royalty to them." Reid said, "Being part of the original settlement made us popular ever since we were in first grade and we understood what all of that meant. The only people who sort of flipped were Aaron and his friends, which we expected."

Tyler smiled while he laughed, as Reid flipped the page.

"This was Christmas of the same year. That's you and Caleb under the mistletoe, your mom freaking out on the side, while Pogue's laughing. Courtesy of me." Reid said, "And your gift--"

"You got me seat covers for the Hummer, since you ruined them. Pogue got me the Greatest Hits album of Staind, and Caleb got me a dozen blue roses and a silver sketch book with new paints."

Reid looked at the boy surprised, "You remember that?"

Tyler stared at the pictures before nodding his head.

"Yeah…I guess I do…why?"

"Because it's right." Reid said, "Are you remembering other things?"

"Slowly…but it's starting to all piece together. Show me more."

Reid grinned as he set the new book down, moving onto the older ones. The next hour or so spent on going through old albums, Tyler telling him what he could remember. And even after that, the boy couldn't really remember that much, just the newer things that had happened. Not being able to remember anything past Christmas of last year.


	23. Chapter 23

Tyler laughed with Reid, grinning widely as they heard a knock on the door. Tyler standing up and answering it. Seeing Caleb and Pogue walk in, Tyler let them in. Stopping Caleb and kissing him softly.

"You know, the only problem with buying blue roses during Christmas is that they wilt faster than they would in most other seasons." Tyler told him, as Caleb laughed.

"Wait…blue roses…Christmas…how do you remember that?" Caleb asked, as Reid held up a photo album.

"We've spent a while going through them. He remembers Christmas and after that, but nothing before."

Caleb frowned as he looked at Tyler, holding his face before smiling.

"I wonder why you can't remember anything before." Caleb said.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as he hugged Caleb.

"I don't know, but it feels nice to remember something." Tyler said, as they sat down on his bed.

"Well Chase left as soon as the bell rang." Pogue said, "And Mr. Quinton excused us from classes tomorrow to try and help you remember."

"Why would he do that?" Tyler asked.

"So you don't have a breakdown." Caleb said, "So what else do you remember?"

"I remember what happened after Chase kidnapped me." Tyler said, "I remember calling Reid and hitting Chase with a toilet top, almost getting away and him catching me. Then I remember him dragging me to the basement…chaining me to the wall, and I couldn't Use because it hurt me…and then him shoving something in my mouth that tasted so sour and bitter that it felt like I was literally drinking poison."

"Maybe there's like an anti-amnesia potion in that book." Reid said.

"Maybe Reid." Caleb said, "By the way, thanks for helping Ty remember."

The brunette smiled as he and Caleb got comfortable.

"It's no problem Cay. I want him to remember everything too. I just thought it'd be easier for him to remember the most recent shit than the past." Reid said, "Your relationship was the last thing that really happened before Chase and I'm glad he remembered it. Now you'll stop acting like a kicked puppy."

"I will!" Caleb said, all of them laughing.

"How are we going to get rid of Chase?" Pogue asked, "I mean, that is still the plan right?"

Caleb nodded his head, sighing as he kissed Tyler's head.

"That's still my plan at least." Caleb said, tightening his hold on Tyler.

"Okay, so how are we going to go about doing it?" Reid asked, "Better yet, how are we going to protect Tyler from Chase so he doesn't get captured by el psycho motherfucker?"

"I don't know okay. I'd say let's look in the Book, but I don't think it would have anything."

"We could bind his powers…instead of just killing him." Pogue said, "It's a lot more moral than killing I think."

"A lot of things are more moral than killing Pogue." Reid said, "Like sex, that's more moral, letting someone hit you is more moral. I mean seriously man; you're having the biggest blonde moments ever lately."

"Must be because I'm dating you."

"Nah, that'd make you smarter." Reid retorted.

"If you two are done bickering, I don't like the idea of binding his powers. He'd still be a threat." Caleb told them.

"Caleb I don't know." Pogue said simply, "I mean honestly, the last time he was around I was in the hospital."

"Yeah and me and Ty were on Pogue and Sarah watching duty while you fought him."

Caleb sighed as he rested his head on Tyler's.

"I don't know." Caleb said, "We just need to figure out something."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We could just fight him, I mean it has to be better than this right?" Tyler asked.

"When would we fight him?" Caleb asked, "And where? Putnam barn burned down."

"How about suggesting something since you keep shooting our ideas down." Reid snapped.

Caleb sighed as he looked at the ceiling, looking at the boys.

"We bind his powers and give him amnesia so he can't remember being a witch." Caleb said, "He could still live a normal life."

"Um, you're forgetting about one thing Caleb." Reid said sweetly.

"What?"

"What if he sees Tyler and gets the tingly feelings for your boyfriend again and goes psycho?" Reid said, "I mean, I love you two and everything, but I think that'd be pretty damn dangerous."

"Maybe he'll just wanna be friends." Caleb said.

"Dude psycho love don't work like that! Are you for real?" Reid asked, "Maybe he'll be a nice crazy and just be a good little friend. Delusional bitch."

Pogue laughed, covering it up quickly by coughing when Caleb glared at him. Tyler laughing a little as well, not even trying to cover it up.

"Bite me Reid."

"Sorry not a fan of biting dicks sorry." Reid said, as Caleb gaped at him.

"I'm not a dick!"

"Look it up in the dictionary…no wait…sorry you'd be a byproduct of a douche." Reid said, smirking as he bumped fists with Pogue, "Just give it up, I'm the King of Comebacks. The boy in your arms is the Prince, give it up."

Caleb rolled his eyes before feeling Tyler jolt a little.

"Ty, you okay?" Caleb asked softly.

"Yeah, I just remembered something else…did Chase ever invade my dreams?"

"Yeah, that would be what we like to call Nightmare on Chase Street." Reid said, "Basically Chase comes into your dreams, fucks around with you, and you wake up with new scratches….cuts…wounds…whatever."

Tyler looked up at him in shock.

"_He_ did _that_ to _me_?" Tyler asked, as the boys nodded.

Tyler slid out of the bed, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door. Coming out a few minutes later, his stomach bandaged.

"Okay, I'm going to go kill him now, so later." Tyler said, moving to the door.

All three occupants grabbing him.

"No! We know what we're going to do to him." Caleb said.

Reid stared at Caleb for a moment.

"Wait, do you remember what the book looks like?" Reid asked.

"Yeah....yeah I do."

"Why the hell are you asking him for Reid?" Caleb asked.

"We're going to need that book for our plan to work Caleb…and as much as I don't like saying this…Tyler's going to have to play nice with Chase to get that book." Reid said.

"No! No fucking way! That's bullshit, we can just steal the boo--"

"No we can't!" Reid snapped, "It's too dangerous Caleb!"

"I'm not letting Tyler go to Chase when I _just_ got him back!"

"Well we need it Caleb! Or do you want to Use so much that you grow old in order to keep Chase out?" Reid asked, "I'm not saying it has to be _now_. Right now I think getting Tyler's memories back are more important. Plus we'd have the amnesia potion for Chase."

"I think Reid's right." Tyler said, "I'd be in and out anyways once I made him believe whatever I said."

"I agree." Pogue said.

"Well I'm the leader and I'm not agreeing." Caleb said, holding the boy to him.

"_Caleb_, nothing bad will happen to Tyler, trust me." Reid said, "We just need to do this as quickly and as painlessly as possible. If we just try to steal it, we could all get caught, and I don't think any of us want to deal with the kind of torture Chase will deal out to us."

Caleb sighed as he looked at all three boys faces.

"What if he doesn't give us a choice _but_ to kill him?" Caleb asked.

"Then we'll have to defend ourselves to our best ability." Reid said.

"Okay fine, I'll agree." Caleb said, seeing Tyler grin at him.

The other two nodded their heads in relief before packing the albums up and heading towards their cars.


	24. Chapter 24

Tyler watched the three boys as Pogue got on his bike, Reid and Caleb walking over to the mustang.

"Pogue's gonna get us something to eat before meeting up with us." Reid explained as he hopped in the back.

Tyler slid into the front seat, seeing Caleb turn the car on, before buckling up.

"So when do you think we should put the plan into action?" Caleb asked Reid.

"As soon as we can obviously." Reid said, "Faster we get the book, faster we can make him have amnesia and bind his powers."

The boy nodded his head before looking at Tyler.

"You up for that?" Caleb asked.

"I guess…when could we do it though?"

"We could go to Nicky's…and Ty could act like we got into a fight." Reid said, making a face, "That'd probably make him really happy. Tyler could coax him into taking him to his place for a while and then while Chase sleeps Tyler can get the book and we'll pick him up."

"So you'd follow me?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I would at least, and as soon as we get it, we start to make the potion up."

"Sounds good to me." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

"I'll call Pogue and tell him the plan." Reid said, pulling his phone out.

Caleb glanced at Tyler, who was looking out the window.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb asked, seeing the brunette turn and nod.

"Yeah, just tired is all." Tyler said, smiling.

Both became silent when Reid started talking.

"Hey babe, new plan, we're going to head to Nicky's to start the plan." Reid said, "Yeah we can eat there. You're such a fat kid at heart."

The two in the front laughed at that, Reid laughing a little before cutting off quickly.

"Pogue?" Reid asked, "Pogue are you there? Pogue pick up your phone! Pogue?"

Caleb looked in the rearview mirror.

"Pogue Parry I swear if you don't pick up your pho---what the hell…" Reid's eyes narrowed, "Chase I swear on all that is precious that you better not have hurt him."

Caleb slammed on the breaks, the car squealing to a stop. Both he and Tyler turned in their seats to stare at Reid, whose eyes had gotten big.

"Leave him alone Chase!" Reid snapped, "Caleb turn around! We have to get to Pogue!"

The oldest didn't have to hear another word as he turned around quickly, speeding off in the direction Pogue went.

"Fuck!" Reid said, throwing his phone away from him with a glare, "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"No you aren't Reid." Caleb said, "Remember---"

"Fuck the plan!" Reid snapped, "That was before he actually physically attacked one of us again! I mean kidnapping and Tyler was strike number two, fucking with him in his dreams was strike one. This is strike three and I'm going to make sure he regrets it!"

"Calm down Reid." Tyler said, "Pogue will be fine…he's strong he can take care of himself."

"Yeah that's what we thought last time and he was hooked up to so many machines….drive faster Caleb!" Reid screamed, kicking the back of Caleb's seat.

The boy looked behind him before sighing and speeding up. Tyler trying to calm down the blonde, who wasn't hearing any of it.

They slid to a halt when they saw Pogue. Reid jumping out of the car before it even stopped, running over to the boy. Tyler got out of the car with Caleb as they walked over to the boy.

"Pogue, wake up." Reid said, picking Pogue's head up.

It was nine months ago…all over again.

"Pogue, come on babe, you need to wake up." Reid said, squirming at the bruises on the boy's face.

"R-Reid can't you heal him or something?" Tyler asked.

"I can…but Using that much will make me age quicker." Reid told him, "I want to…trust me I do…"

Caleb snapped his phone shut, both boys not even seeing the oldest on his phone.

"Ambulance is on their way." Caleb informed them, as he knelt next to Pogue, "Come on man, wake up for a second."

As if listening to Caleb the boy's eyes fluttered open, each boy seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked, "What did he do? Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, threw me around like last time, and that we were basically all gonna get hurt this time…said he was gonna kill Ty." Pogue said, hissing when he moved a little, "I'm in a…lot of pain."

"Stop talking then." Tyler said, "You're using more energy than you have."

"Screw our original plan Cay, he's _not_ getting away with this again." Reid said through clenched teeth, "And it involves all of us this time, so you can't go play hero for us."

"I wasn't planning on it." Caleb said, hearing sirens.

"Come on Reid." Tyler said, lifting the boy up as the ambulance stopped.

The EMT's put the boy on a stretcher, checking his vitals before lifting him into the ambulance.

"I'll go with them and see how much damage there is, I want you two to get to my house, okay?" Caleb asked, "You'll be safer there."

"But what if Pogue--"

"Reid, we need to make sure Tyler isn't anywhere near Chase, and you can protect him." Caleb said.

The blonde nodded as he looked at Caleb.

"Okay, gimme a minute." Reid said, getting into the ambulance.

Tyler stared at Caleb who brought him into a hug.

"You'll be safe I promise. I won't be gone for longer than two hours." Caleb promised, "After that we can help you remember more okay?"

"Alright, just call us when you find out anything." Tyler said, "I'll try to keep Reid's mind off of it."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Caleb said, kissing him tenderly.

Tyler sighed into the kiss before Caleb pulled away.

"Stay safe." Caleb said, as Tyler nodded.

Reid hopped out of the ambulance, hugging Caleb before he and Tyler went to the mustang. Reid hopping in the driver's seat. They reversed before Reid jerked the wheel, the car turning almost violently around.

"Cay's gonna get pissed that you did that." Tyler said, "Should you even be driving?"

"Yes and no I shouldn't."

"Maybe I should drive then."

"Uh uh, this'll give me something to keep my mind off of Pogue."

"Okay." Tyler said quietly.

Reid shifted as he sped up. Tyler biting his lip. He'd felt his own heart twinge when he saw Pogue.

"Reid…did the four of us ever swim in winter before?"

"Once, when were like…ten. We all got colds after that, but it was fun 'cause our parents let us stay together." Reid said, "Wait…how'd you remember that?"

"I don't know, I just remembered it when I saw Pogue." Tyler said, "And if they come that slow then I'm never going to get my memories back."

Reid snorted rather obnoxiously.

"If they all come back at once you're more than likely to go a tad bit insane." Reid told him, "Unless you're unconscious or something."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but I have a gut feeling about it." Reid said simply.

Tyler laughed softly before Reid shifted again.

"I should be the one going to the hospital…not Caleb."

"I know, but I think Caleb thinks that Chase won't try anything at his house, and you don't need to be around Pogue if all you're going to do is stare at him. You won't be any use to us at all if you just sit there all day." Tyler said, "He wants you to be more active than that."

Reid nodded his head as he pulled into the Danver's driveway. Pushing the code in and going through the gates, maybe Tyler was right about that.

_A/N: -hides- Okay, so their plan changed. I had to remember that Chase would be really pissed and psychotic if he lost Tyler, which he did, and yeah. I'm sorry I hurt Pogue!...and emotionally hurt Reid. Also, sorry about not updating yesterday, I had a very geek day and watched all the Lord of the Rings movies. I forgot how long each of them were XD._


	25. Chapter 25

When the boys entered Caleb's house, it was pitch dark. Reid turning on a few lights as Tyler turned and locked the door. They walked into the living room, sitting down. Reid on the end with Tyler sitting next to him.

"Do you think Pogue's okay?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"He's okay Reid, he'll be fine." Tyler told him, as the blonde chewed on his nails.

"This sucks."

"I know it does."

"No, no you don't. Because you can't remember _shit_ before Christmas. You don't remember the last time Pogue was in the fucking hospital. You don't even remember when Chase last attacked us or when you fucking went out with him. So no you don't know how much this fucking sucks." Reid snapped, standing up.

Tyler watched with wide eyes as Reid left the room, heading up the stairs. A sigh fell from his lips as he looked at the ground.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember. He could only guess about the last time they'd encountered Chase. Tyler sighed as he stood up, walking into the kitchen. He could make them something to eat while they waited at the very least.

As Tyler walked into the kitchen, his eyes shut suddenly as a memory flashed in his mind.

_Two teenagers were running, one blonde and the other brunette._

_He and Reid._

'_Reid! Give me back my phone!' Tyler cried._

'_No way! I wanna know whose texting you!'_

_The two ran around the island, Caleb and Pogue smiling at them. Tyler growled as he stopped chasing the boy, switching directions. Reid spotting Tyler changing directions and turning tail._

'_Reid! I fucking hate you!' Tyler told the boy as they ran._

'_Can't wait to see you tonight Ch.' Reid finally was able to read, 'Whose Ch?'_

_Tyler's eyes widened dangerously._

'_Chelsea from Chemistry.' Tyler quickly lied._

_It had been Chase. He was supposed to have been meeting Chase. The memory melted slightly into another, two younger boys. Both brunette…they were maybe ten._

'_Ty! You gotta see the swing set my parents got me!'_

_It was Caleb and him._

'_Okay!'_

_The smaller versions of them. Caleb was still the leader, choosing what they did, while Tyler followed along with it._

'_Hey Ty, do you know why those girls want stupid wedding things?' Caleb asked._

'_I don't know. Kendra asked me.'_

'_I wonder what would happen if two guys did it?' Caleb asked._

'_I dunno.'_

'_Hey Ty, when I get older I wanna marry you. You're nicer than Reid and Pogue.'_

_Tyler giggled as he swung with Caleb._

'_I'll marry you too Caleb!'_

'_Yay! Don't marry Reid okay.'_

'_I won't.'_

'_Promise?'_

_Tyler smiled as he nodded his head._

'_I promise Caleb.'_

_The two kids kept swinging together, laughing together. Tyler could see Caleb's parents looking out the window at them approvingly. Caleb's parents liked Tyler the most because he was the most like Caleb. Even though he was slowly picking up Reid's bad habits, like cursing._

'_Hey Ty?'_

'_Yeah Cay?'_

'_Do you think we'll have those weird powers like our dads?'_

'_I don't know but I don't want it. My daddy always tells me that it's not worth it.' Tyler said, 'I'm scared of it.'_

_He'd always been scared of the Power._

'_I don't like it either. Let's promise not to Use it unless we Use it together.'_

'_I promise.' Tyler chirped._

'_I promise too.'_

_A promise that wasn't kept because Tyler had started hanging out with Reid more. When they had ascended Tyler had Used a lot with Reid. Always seeing the disappointment in Caleb's eyes when the brunette would Use._

The world seemed to right itself as Tyler grabbed the doorframe. Tyler blinked at the kitchen and it seemed stranger than the memories.

More decrepit…older in a way. Even though Evelyn had done renovations months ago.

Tyler shook his head as he walked to the fridge.

"I must be going insane." Tyler said quietly.

He pulled out some old Chinese, putting it in the microwave and heating it up.

"Why wouldn't I keep a promise like that?" Tyler asked himself, quickly looking up.

Reid had always had a strange influence over him. Tyler knew that for sure. It was probably because Reid had coaxed him into believing it was okay.

'_Hey Ty, When I get older I'm gonna marry you! You're nicer than Reid and Pogue.'_

The brunette smiled at that certain part. Two little boys who didn't even comprehend what the word marriage was.

"He gave me that ring pop two days later and said it was our wedding ring." Tyler remembered, "That's funny…how things turn out in the end."

The brunette shook his head as the microwave beeped at him. He took the Chinese out and separated it onto two plates.

"Reid probably won't eat until he's sure Pogue's safe." Tyler said quietly, eating a little.

He may not have remembered much, but he knew that the blonde cared deeply for the older boy. Even if they may not have gotten along all the time.

Had Tyler loved Chase at one point? It had to make some sort of sense since he dated the guy.

No…no he hadn't. Chase wasn't someone he could love. The boy had treated him like a doll. Once played with, Tyler went back on the shelf until he wanted to play with him again. Even then Tyler had been in love with Caleb. It had always been Caleb.

How hadn't Chase noticed it? How whenever Caleb was around them, he'd stare at the older boy longingly. How had Chase missed it?

But no, he hadn't been in Chase at all. Chase was a replacement of Caleb. Someone to try to help fill that void in his heart that was just pure Caleb. Smiling whenever the older boy paid Tyler compliments.

Tyler looked up when he heard a crash from upstairs. Putting his fork down he moved towards the stairs in the front hall.

"Reid, you okay?" Tyler asked.

He wanted to tell the blonde he was remembering, but at the same time didn't want to be around the blonde in case he blew up again.

"Reid, did you fall or something?" Tyler tried again.

The brunette sighed as he went back to the kitchen. He picked up his fork again and started to eat slowly.

He wondered when Caleb would call them. It might help Reid wind down. The blonde needed to relax right now. Pogue was in the hospital, he was perfectly safe from Chase.

Looking up again, Tyler heard another crash. Sighing he put his fork down again, going back out to the front hall.

"Reid, what the hell are you doing up there?" Tyler called up the stairs.

Sighing when no one answered Tyler finally decided to just go upstairs and find out.

"I swear Reid, if I come upstairs and you're asleep or something I'm kicking your pasty ass." Tyler promised.

He couldn't keep it though. Tyler couldn't hurt the blonde, and if he was breaking things as a form of therapy then who was Tyler to stop him?

When Tyler made it to the room where the crashing had come from he stepped in.

"Reid, what are you doing?" Tyler asked, seeing the blonde on the ground, "Reid?"

He got to his knees, turning the boy over. The blonde's eyes were closed, a little trail of blood coming from his head.

"Shit Reid, are you okay?" Tyler asked, tapping the boy's cheek.

When he didn't get a response he stood up to get downstairs to a phone. Stopping when he saw Chase close the door.


	26. Chapter 26

A dark chuckle echoed in the room, the brunette moving away from the taller male. Glancing down at the prone body of the boy he'd come to check on. The shorter boy backing himself into a wall, staring at the other boy in horror.

"Stay away from me!"

"Lover boy Caleb is visiting Pogue and big brother Reid is unconscious, what are you going to do now?"

The boy wanted to say scream, but shifted down the wall, reaching the door to the bathroom, blindly reaching for the door knob behind him. Screaming when the older boy grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. The brunette backing away before kicking at the boy who'd grabbed his leg, dragging him away from Reid.

"Now now, you'll wake him up." The boy said, as he put a finger to his lips, "Make anymore noise and you'll wish I killed you."

The younger boy kicked the older one, scrambling backwards.

"Reid wake up!"

"Tyler, give it up, he's unconscious." Chase said.

Tyler shook the blonde hard, screaming loudly when he was thrown into the wall. Being held there by pure power, as hands closed over his neck. Gripping it like a vice, the boy grinned.

"Let's see, I put Pogue in the hospital, blondie over there is unconscious, and you'll be dead."

Tyler tried to struggle, feeling the power leave him.

"But I want you to try to live, it'll make it so much more interesting when I tell Caleb about how you _almost_ lived. Fighting until your last breath."

"Fuck…you…Chase." Tyler said, trying to breathe, "If…you….love…me why…are you…doing…this?"

"Because even when I took your fucking memories you still remembered _him_. And if I can't have you, then why not make sure he can't either."

His hands shoved at Chase's, who just grinned at him. A strange sound escaping him when Chase's hold tightened. Hands pushing harder now.

"Now if you had picked me, this wouldn't be happening." Chase said, smirking, "I wouldn't be choking you, I'd be kissing you."

Tyler opened his mouth and closed it as he felt his arms start to tire. His lungs were burning like there was a miniature fire in there. His vision was rapidly darkening as his hands went limp, falling to his sides.

Sliding down the wall when he saw a blur knock Chase down. Tyler gasped in breaths, holding his throat as he started to cough at the same time.

Looking over he saw Caleb on top of Chase, hitting the boy. Why was the boy here? He was supposed to be finding out about Pogue…

Watching Chase overpower Caleb, the boy hitting the bed frame. Tyler shakily got up and launched himself on Chase's back. Groaning when Chase ran backwards, slamming Tyler's back into the wall. Tyler whimpered as Chase grabbed the younger boy's arms. Tyler yelped when he was thrown off of Chase's back and onto the hard surface of Caleb's desk. He groaned as he slid off the desk, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Tyler cried out when Chase stomped on his back when the brunette had tried to get up.

"I'm going to really enjoy killing you." Chase snarled at Tyler, who backed up, "You, stay."

Caleb stopped moving, his eyes widening as he watched the two. Tyler rolled onto his hurt back, holding in a wince as he started to move backwards. His body was protesting the movement as Chase started to walk towards him.

"Stay away from him Chase!" Caleb yelled.

When Tyler hit the wall, he slowly stood up, using the door knob of Caleb's closet, fear pooling in his stomach, making him feel ill.

"This is even more perfect, Caleb can watch you fight for your life." Chase said, smiling.

Tyler was still taking in deep breaths, his lungs burning still.

"But how to kill you is the question. I could kill you slowly; your choices would be choking or bleeding out. Or quickly…but I've never been one for quick, so slow it is." Chase said.

"Then why even _mention_ it?" Tyler asked his voice rough.

"It's more fun if you think you can choose."

"I choose neither, and instead want you to die." Tyler said, kicking the boy in the gut.

Punching Chase and sending him into the door, Tyler moved towards Caleb's bed. Yelping when his ankle was grabbed, dropping to the floor, and being dragged back. Nails digging into the wooden floor, leaving track marks. Caleb was screaming at Chase, Tyler kicking Chase, hitting the boy in the nose, hearing him moan in pain. Tyler crawled towards the bed again, hand going under the mattress before Chase pulled him back again. A gold switchblade was in his hands, remembering that Caleb always had it under his bed in case of emergencies.

This constituted as an emergency, Tyler thought.

Chase restrained Tyler by his wrists and ankles with his Power.

"Now now, that's cheating." Chase said, pulling the switchblade Tyler had grabbed.

Tyler struggled as Chase tossed the blade away. The oldest standing as he walked over to Caleb.

"Let's ask your boyfriend how I should kill you, shall we?"

Caleb glared at the boy as Chase laughed.

"How about it Caleb choking or stabbing?"

Caleb didn't say a word, instead looking at Tyler, who was still struggling vainly on the floor.

"Stabbing you say. Why I couldn't agree more." Chase said, looking around, "Now where'd that switchblade go?"

Chase looked around before sighing, "You know choking is so overdone for me…well…so are car accidents, but hell, I can't be picky now can I?"

Chase's eyes flashed black as a he disappeared. Tyler struggled against the invisible bonds, as Caleb tried to pull his feet up.

"Can you move Baby Boy?" Caleb asked.

"If I could do you think I would be laying here?" Tyler snapped.

Caleb winced a little as Chase came back in, holding a knife. Tyler recognized it as one of Caleb's kitchen knives. Chase walked over to the boy on the floor, Tyler finally giving up as he looked at the brunette.

"Wait." Tyler finally said, gulping.

"Yes?"

"Don't I get some kind of last wish or something?" Tyler asked, voice breaking.

Chase grinned as he leaned over the boy.

"Depends on what you want."

Tyler bit his lip, softly chewing on it as he looked at Chase. The boy's eyes widening ever so slightly. If Tyler knew anything about the boy while they were dating it was that if Tyler did anything with his lips it drove Chase up the wall.

Chase looked away from Tyler before rising up.

"I'd like to stay with you." Tyler said.

Chase looked at him in confusion.

"How so?"

Tyler chewed on his bottom lip again. He looked at Caleb to see the boy's look of confusion. Tyler knew Caleb was having a thousand thoughts per second, and he couldn't really blame the boy.

"Tyler, pet, how so?" Chase asked, "Are you willing to dump Caleb and the rest of the Covenant for me?"

The brunette shifted a little of the ground, watching Chase, who looked more excited than anyone Tyler had ever seen before. He looked like a kid who got everything that he wanted for Christmas.

"Yes." Tyler said simply.

Chase's grin widened almost inhumanly so.

"Wait…how do I know you aren't lying?"

Tyler sighed as he looked at Caleb who was shaking his head at the brunette.

"I figure it like this Chase. You won't leave me alone, even in death." Tyler said, "So why not go together?"

Chase looked at the boy in confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere pet."

Tyler laughed a little before shaking his head.

"That's where you're deeply mistaken." Tyler said.

"How is that pet?" Chase asked, aggravation clear in his voice.

"Because I've been stalling while Reid woke up." Tyler said.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

Tyler only smiled at the boy, as Caleb looked to see the blonde stand up from his spot on the ground. The blonde looked absolutely pissed and homicidal.

"I'm talking about how much of a dumbass you are." Tyler told him.

Chase turned to see the blonde standing with the switchblade Tyler had gotten. Chase gasped when Reid shoved the switchblade in his chest. The oldest of the boys gaping as he turned around, seeing Tyler stare at him before falling to his knees and shoving the knife in Tyler's stomach, before falling down.

The brunette gasped as he felt pain spread from his stomach and through his body. Seeing Reid and Caleb both freak out as they crowded around him, the world turning black before they said a word to him.

_A/N: -dunks and hides- I'm sorry I didn't post it up sooner. This fic is almost done and then another will begin. And between the time that the new one gets uploaded and when this one ends, you'll have the Snapshots to keep you company._


	27. Chapter 27

When Tyler's eyes opened he knew he wasn't in reality. The last thing he remembered clearly was Chase choking him. The brunette sighed as he sat up, eyes widening as he backed up from a small boy who was smiling at him.

"You're up."

"Yeah…who are you?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler." The boy said grinning.

Tyler laughed a little, "No, I'm Tyler. Seriously kid, who are you?"

"Memory." The small boy said, as Tyler blinked.

"What do you mean Memory?"

"I'm your memories, so my name is Memory. The bad man tried to take me away, but I hid."

"How did you do that?" Tyler asked.

"I locked myself in a room and hid in the factory. It was easy." The boy said, grinning widely as he tilted his head, "He walked past me a lot."

Tyler nodded his head slowly, "So why haven't you….let me remember anything?"

The boy sat down and shrugged.

"I don't think you should remember some of the stuff."

"Why?"

"Some of it's bad." The boy said.

"But it'd be good if I remembered things." Tyler said, "I wouldn't make bad decisions."

"Does Caleb still want to marry us?"

Tyler laughed softly, "I don't know. It isn't exactly legal."

"I like the memories with Caleb…that's the memories I want you to remember first. Then memories with Pogue and Reid."

"What about my family?"

Memory shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Mommy is good but stepdad is bad."

"He can't be that bad Memory."

"You never visit her because of him."

Tyler opened his mouth and shut it.

"Why not?"

Memory grinned, "I'm not telling."

"You can't just keep my memories from me. It's not fair." Tyler said firmly.

"I know…but you didn't like to think about them when you had them." Memory told him, "You also have memories from after your father died…"

"My dad died?"

Memory nodded as Tyler sighed.

"But not letting me remember anything you aren't just hurting me, you're hurting the people around me too." Tyler said, as Memory shrugged.

"I don't have any obligations to them…just you." Memory said.

Tyler sighed as he leaned back.

"So why am I not in the real world? Why am I here?"

"The bad guy stabbed you."

Tyler groaned, "If you tell me I'm comatose I'm going to scream."

"I won't tell you then." The boy said, smirking.

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Look Memory, you need to let me remember everything or you won't have to worry about the bad guy hurting you because I will." Tyler said.

"I had to wait for us to be able to talk. You can get sick if I do it to you while conscious." Memory told Tyler.

"Reid something similar to that…"

"Reid's a lot smarter than he lets on." Memory said, "It's one of many reasons why you guys are friends. Because he can be smart around you and you won't tease him about it and you won't tell people."

Tyler smiled slightly, "It's funny because I didn't remember him, but I trusted him."

"That's because I remembered him and let you remember the trust you had in him."

"Memory---"

"I know." He said, "After I let you remember I'll go away."

Tyler frowned, "Why?"

"Because I'm just your memories in form. When the Power realized what Chase was going to do, I was formed. I hid from him to make sure that potion wouldn't take them away. That potion wipes the memories away to _not_ be remembered ever unless you have the anti potion." Memory explained, "And once you remember the Power will dismember me and I'll just be your thoughts again. And I kind of like being able to walk."

"Yeah, but you're what I _need_ to remember so I don't have a breakdown about why I can't remember."

"I know…I'm just waiting for a sign." Memory said, "When the Power says its okay for you to remember, it means you're close to waking up."

"How do you know that?" Tyler questioned.

"The Power knows everything. It radiates from you and has eyes of its own. That's how you guys know when someone else Uses. You boys don't realize that the Power doesn't only take away your life; it makes sure that you do live. It does everything it can to ensure it."

"So…Chase could still be alive?"

"No…he was stabbed in the heart by Reid. He wouldn't be able to survive that no matter how much his Power did for him…well…his body can't survive it…his soul could. It's a matter of how much he wants to stay on earth."

Memory looked up and smiled.

"It's time." Memory said, placing his hands on Tyler's temples, "It was nice to meet my host."

Tyler nodded his head, "It was nice and strange meeting the personification of my memories."

"I won't lie to you…this is going to hurt…seventeen years of memories is a lot to take in…especially with the bad things."

"I-I can take it."

"You don't like pain though…that's why you started living with Reid…"

"Just do it so I can wake up."

"It's not that simple, you have to find the door to your consciousness." Memory told him, "You aren't just going to wake up."

"That's bullshit though." Tyler complained.

Memory laughed, "It's the one behind me. The Power won't like that I told you, but you don't need to go around in Wonderland any longer than you have."

"How long have I been---"

"Four weeks and three days."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"And you didn't wake me up before because?"

"The Power wanted to fix your body before we fixed your mind." Memory said, shrugging.

"Good to know the mind comes second." Tyler muttered, before straightening up, "Okay, let's do this."

Memory nodded as Tyler cringed when he felt the boy push in. Crying out when he started remembering things.

Reid and him meeting at the park when they were in diapers. Caleb and him studying in the mustang when they were sixteen. Pogue and him racing in the pool. All of them watching a movie. Going to parties…coloring on the walls…dressing in drag for Halloween…pushing Aaron Abbot down the hill and seeing Reid grin at him…hustling people in pool…Nicky's…dating Chase…

His stepfather hitting him when he broke a plate on accident…his mother crying because his father died…Reid growling when Tyler told him about his stepfather…Caleb frowning when Tyler failed another test in middle school…Tyler and Reid playing in ditches…He and Pogue speeding on the Ducati…swimming lessons with the boys…him not eating for a long time and dropping weight…walking in on Reid cutting himself because of his mother's cancer…smoking pot with Reid just for the hell of it…playing the underwear game with Reid and Pogue…making the swim team with the boys…Caleb kissing Sarah and his disgust…Chase putting Pogue in the hospital…Chase visiting Tyler afterwards and trying to convince the boy to leave with him…Chase almost killing Caleb…Caleb and him getting together…

When the memories finally stopped flooding into his mind, Tyler opened up his eyes. He hadn't even realized he had closed them. Memory was no longer there…but Tyler remembered everything. Shivering at some of the memories, the brunette stood up wobbly.

Walking to the door was slightly hard because his legs wanted to give out on him. Turning the knob to the door was even stranger, it felt like the first time he'd ever done it. Opening the door and stepping into pure blackness that brightened into a pure white light.

_A/N: We have one more chapter and this story is done. I had an idea for a prequel with Tyler abuse and basically all the memories that he remembered. I liked that idea better than a sequel where I somehow bring Chase back. In the prequel he'd still be in there, but like he was in the movie plus their relationship. What do you guys think? Yes or no to a prequel?_


	28. Chapter 28

The brunette's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the pure white surroundings. He fucking hated hospitals for that reason. Looking to the side he saw Caleb holding his hand, sleeping with his head on Tyler's thigh. Reid was on his other side, in almost the same position, while Pogue was sitting next to Reid, head on the bed.

His bruises and wounds seemed to have almost cleared up. He heard one of them groan a little and shift. Seeing Reid sit up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Icy blue hues opening as they looked at the bed, then shot to Tyler.

"Ty--"

The brunette grunted when Reid launched on him, hugging him.

"Thank God you're up." Reid said, sitting back, "Wake up!"

He shoved Pogue out of his chair, the boy moaning when he hit the floor. Reid shook Caleb awake, the older boys glaring at him.

"Reid you fucking asshole!" Caleb growled.

"Tyler's up." Reid chirped, pointing.

"Tyler's--" Caleb turned as his eyes widened.

"Please don'--" Tyler was cut off when Caleb hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

Pogue was hugging him as well, the brunette didn't even see him get off the floor.

"When'd you wake up?" Caleb asked.

"A few minutes ago." Tyler said, when he was let loose.

"We didn't think you'd ever wake up." Reid said.

"How long have I been out?" Tyler asked.

"Four weeks and five days."

It took two days to remember everything? Jeez why couldn't he have gotten to the remembering faster.

"You don't seem surprised." Pogue noticed.

"I'm not." Tyler said, "The Power wouldn't let me wake up until I was okay body wise…then it took care of my mind."

Reid looked at Tyler strangely.

"Ty…you're talking about the Power like it's human."

"I know I am, but it's the truth." Tyler told them, "I'm going to sound completely insane here. I met the embodiment of my memories…and it explained to me that the Power doesn't only suck our life away physically but it tries to keep our body alive as well. Like a tug of war kind of thing…it'll keep us healthy as horses if we don't Use so much."

"Wait…the embodiment of your memories told you that?" Pogue asked in confusion.

"Yeah…our Power emanates from our body…its why we can tell when one of us Uses. It has eyes to see what we can't…when it found out what Chase was doing with the potion they put my memories into a solid form to hide…the potion was meant to just wipe my memories completely. I wasn't ever supposed to remember you guys." Tyler said, seeing their eyes narrow, "And the only way I would was if I had the anti potion."

He saw confusion on their faces.

"How would an anti potion bring your memories back?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know, I'm just reiterating what the embodiment told me." Tyler said, shrugging, "Oh and also Caleb, the embodiment wanted to know if we were still going to get married?"

Reid and Pogue both looked at the oldest stunned. Caleb looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing.

"Oh my---are you talking about when we were ten?" Caleb asked, as Tyler nodded.

"I still have the Ring Pop." Tyler said, as Caleb laughed.

"That's the random thing to---wait do you remember everything?" Caleb asked.

Tyler nodded his head, "The embodiment was my memories and when the Power thought it was okay for me to wake up he let me remember. It fucking hurt like a bitch too and it took two days to remember it apparently."

"How do you know that?" Caleb asked.

"Embodiment told me I'd been comatose for four weeks and three days. You said four weeks and five days, do the math." Tyler said.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're up and you remember us." Reid said, hugging the boy, "I'm just happy to have my best friend back."

Tyler smiled at the other boy, hugging him tightly.

"What about Chase?"

"He died a few minutes after I stabbed him. I hit his heart." Reid said, "The police filed it as self defense once they took in your wound and my bleeding head."

Tyler nodded his head slowly.

"So…we don't have to worry about him?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Nope." Pogue said, "Although it took us nearly two weeks to knock the sense into Reid that Chase was evil and put you in a coma and tried to kill us."

Tyler hit the blonde, "You were in the right when you stabbed him."

"That's what they said…I still feel bad about it though."

"Well you took a human life…if you can really call Chase human." Caleb said, "It'll take a while to get used to, but you did the right thing."

Reid nodded before hugging Tyler once more, letting go of him.

"By the way, so you won't be surprised when we get back to school, the entire town knows what happened…kind of. They know Chase attacked and tried to kill us, and that he died…but they don't know about the Power." Reid said, as Tyler nodded.

"So expect a thousand girls asking me if I'm okay?"

"Yeah basically." Reid told him, "Although you'll be happy to know that Caleb got suspended for defending your comatose honor."

"Caleb!" Tyler said, hitting the boy, "What did you do?"

"Aaron Abbot was teasing you in the locker room after practice, so I kind of…um…"

"He beat the shit out of him! It was hilarious!" Reid said, pulling his phone out, "I got it on video and everything!"

Caleb's eyes widened, "You never told me that! Why didn't you send it to me? That shit is a memento."

Tyler blinked at his boyfriend.

"You think…having a video of you beating the hell out of Aaron Abbot…is a keepsake?"

"Yeah." Caleb said in a no duh voice.

"Send it to me too Reid." Pogue said, as Reid played on his phone.

"Let me see." Tyler said, as Reid played it.

He saw Aaron's mouth moving as he heard Aaron talk about himself. Seeing Caleb go rigid before flying at the boy, shoving him into the locker. Pushing his head into the lockers and then launch his fists in the boys gut repeatedly. His eyes widening as blood was drawn as Caleb punched and probably broke Aaron's nose, before the phone moved a little, Pogue pulling Caleb off as Coach Willis pulled Aaron away.

"That's…kind of frightening baby." Tyler said, looking at Caleb.

The boy shrugged.

"At least Aaron will know I've whooped his ass."

"And so does the entire school." Reid said, grinning, "Having Kate's number in my phone is so amazing sometimes."

Pogue snorted as he and Caleb shook their heads, Tyler rolling his eyes at the three of them.

"Hey guys, you know what you're supposed to do when a coma patient wakes up?" Tyler asked.

Caleb's eyes widened as he rushed to the door.

"Huh?" Pogue asked.

"You guys were supposed to get a doctor so he can check my vitals." Tyler said, rolling his eyes as he yawned.

"Don't fall back asleep! I like you awake and talking more than asleep and nonspeaking." Reid said, as Tyler laughed.

"I'm just a little tired Reid. I did just wake up from a coma…I'm surprised I'm still up."

When Caleb walked in with a doctor, Reid and Pogue moved from the bed. Tyler smiled and talked with them after the doctor checked his blood pressure and heart rate.

"Well Mr. Simms, it seems like you're on your way to a full recovery."

Tyler smiled, "When can I expect to be out of here?"

"Two days, maybe less, it depends on how well you're doing."

"Awesome." Tyler said, watching the doctor leave, "I hate hospitals."

The other three snickered as they sat back down, telling Tyler what had happened while he'd been asleep. But honestly, the only thing Tyler really cared about was that Chase was dead. No more invasive dreams with physical repercussions, no more being scared of walking outside and getting kidnapped…just pure fun in the future.

Just him and the Sons of Ipswich having a blast during their Senior year.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. Too much insanity was happening around me for me to be able to update. And I'm not sure when the prequel will be up, but I'm hoping it will be soon. Thanks for all the lovely reviews for this fic, I love you guys to death!_


End file.
